My Fiancé
by yunayuu
Summary: Gohan is a prince, half alien and a student at a normal high-school. But what can happen when a turn of events suddenly changes his life? And why it has to be about him being engaged? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **I KNOW! I should be writing "The Wanted" but but… this whole chapter was inside my mind and not letting me write my other fic… Sorry!**

 **Well, the thing is… I'll put this chapter online, and the update will (probably) be slow, as my main focus is to finish the Wanted first.**

 **But I'll update this too, I'll try to do it together with the updates of Wanted so, keep the hopes up!**

 **Ok, little things to know trough the story:**

 ***Etui means "Pencil Case" in Dutch (and other languages as well) – I'm using it as Erasa Surname.**

 **Indoctus is Latin for barbaric.**

 **I think that's all! Go, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Still not owning Dragon Ball**

 **-x-**

 **My Fiancé**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a good morning. That was what he thought when he woke up that day. Stretching he smiled. It was Friday, and that could only mean that he was going to train for all weekend, full time, as he was going to do his homework as soon as he get at home from school. It wasn't that he hated school and his new friends, in fact he loved it; but with his goings to the city were taking all his training time. And he had to stay in shape or else Vegeta would beat the air out of him. Or even kill him.

He smelled the food that his mother was doing for breakfast and his stomach growled, indicating that he was more than pleased to go eat as soon as he got ready for his school day. What he was fast to do, since he was hungry. When wasn't he hungry? A silly smile was on his face once he sat down on the chair, the mountains of food were very appealing to him and his little brother; with whom he had a food contest.

"Gohan." ChiChi said before he could fly to school. The boy stopped at the door frame, and looked at his mother with curiosity; she only used that tone when she wanted to tell something important. "When you get back from school, doesn't come home. Go straight to the castle. We have something to discuss there." He blinked. It was not that he didn't like to visit his grandpa, but if they had to go to his castle that could only mean it was something regarding their kingdom.

"Okay, no problem." He waved to his mom once he was at the sky. "I gotta go! Or I'll be late!" She waved back to him with a smile.

If only he knew what was waiting for him after school, he'd not come back home that day.

* * *

Gohan landed near the road that lead to Satan City, as always he pressed his capsule and threw it on the asphalt. His car appeared and with a smile he got into it. It has been one year since he started school, and a few months after his first day he got used to get his friends on the way. No reason aside that it was "his way to school anyway."

He went through the city portal, the pic of Mr. Satan changed over the months, but the peace sign was still there. He sighed and speeded up; or else he was going to be late. His first stop was at one of his blonde friends, Erasa. This stop took a few minutes, as the girl was still inside her house.

"Morning Gohan!" Erasa said smiling to him, right before she jumped inside his car. Yes, jumped. It was a sportive model, courtesy of Bulma for his birthday. "Bye mom!" She waved to her, also blonde, mother.

"Bye honey! Hi Gohan!" She looked exactly like Erasa, but her hair was really long, going all way to her waist.

"Hi Ms. Etui!" He said waving back, right before he accelerates his car. Erasa was sitting at the back seat, annoyed at something on her phone.

"Kami… Sharpener had another fight on his house. His parents found out his report card from last month." Gohan couldn't help but laugh.

They always study together, but for some reason Sharpener never get good grades; even he knowing the answers. In truth the little group of friends are sure that the teachers think he cheated on them, copying the answers from Gohan. The boy stopped at a red traffic light, and turned to look at his friend.

"Nothing new then, right?" He was smiling, his characteristic Son smile. Erasa couldn't help but laugh; indeed it was nothing new.

A few blocks ahead they saw Sharpener near a comic store. The blonde was looking at it with a frown, clearly mad at what happened at his home; but he dashed to them once Gohan honked to get his attention. He sat down at the front seat, sighing.

"I need to start to burn my report card. Really." Gohan smirked at him, he never changes.

"Huh… Videl is at the bank. Something about an assault." Erasa said tipping on her phone, before looking at them. "Should we go get her?" There was no answer aside from Gohan accelerating the car.

It wasn't that he was worried about the girl, he know she can handle herself in a fight, but he always wanted to help. But he couldn't. If his face was shown up into the news, being him super saiyan or not, his mother would kill him. Not to mention that his face was well known on the Ox Kingdom, he was the prince after all. That would ruin everything. He never told his friends his true identity – being half alien, a prince and the delivery boy – in order to show them who he really is. Not his titles. He'd tell them someday though, but not yet. Sure, a year is already a time when you can see the truth about someone, but he was lacking confidence on himself. But he was starting to open up to them, as a few months ago he told them that he also knows a little bit of martial arts. Of course it wasn't a little bit but, that was another story.

Stopping his car at the huge crow that blocked the way, the trio looked over the bank; at this distance they had a clear view of the scene.

Videl was amazing, for a human; even though Kuririn was way better. Gohan never got tired of watching her fight. Using her short height she overpowered the enemies, strong punches and kicks always showing her opponents what she was made off. But of course that Gohan helped sometimes, as he did this time. The girl got distracted for a minute, letting her guard down for the big guy she put on the ground. She believed she had made him unconscious, but because of his huge body the power she used wasn't enough.

Narrowing his eyes Gohan predicted what he'd do. The guy would get up, and punch her spine, in a dangerous place; he'd not let that happen. While his friends were cheering up for Videl, he put his left hand outside the car, and sent an invisible wave of ki right into the big guy. The man was about to get up, but the pressure he suddenly felt made him unconscious, this time for good. Gohan smirked.

"Videl! Videl!" The crowd started to cheer for their favorite crime fighter, and the girl blushed while smiling at them. It wasn't too long after that she noticed her friends. As her smile grew she looked to Gohan, just to see his face full of pride.

Her heart skipped a beat. She found out her feelings towards him one day after school, were they were chatting. At some point Erasa and Sharpener went home by themselves, and the two of them walked alone for some time. They got some ice cream from a store, and while they were sitting there and talking, their hands touched a few times. Well, she could say her heart beat got into a strange rhythm when that happened; and she is not an idiot. Not that she'd tell someone about it too.

"Hey guys!" She said jumping inside the car, sitting near Erasa; who hugged her strongly. "Sorry for taking so long." She was smiling; she never knew how happy she was going to be when Gohan entered their group a year ago. In fact, neither Erasa nor Sharpener thought about it.

"We still have time, don't worry." Gohan said before accelerating his car again, this time going towards the school.

* * *

It was hard, even to Gohan, to stay awake in that class. History is something that he knows very well, as most of the things they were learning he saw in first hand. Well, that could only mean that most of it was being taught wrong. The alien invasion – also known as the arrival of the saiyans for our half breed – was changed. They put Mr. Satan being the hero, showing the aliens how powerful he was, scaring them; they deeply apologized and flew off the planet. Gohan could only look at the text book with concern. What the humans were doing, changing history like this? He sighed and closed the book, earning glares from the teacher.

Also the so called alien that apologized and flew off Earth was living very well at Capsule Corp.. He sighed, and this time it was Videl who looked at him. She was sitting at his right side, Erasa at the middle and Sharpener at the blonde side. At Gohan's left side stood an empty seat.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and he looked at her.

He had to say… her eyes were beautiful. It was the first thing he noticed when he started school, and it still gets him for hours.

"Nothing really." He supported his head with his left hand and turned to her. A smile on his face. "I just think that your father wasn't there…" She giggled, even though she was blushing.

"He wasn't… he still gets mad at this. They changed the books after Cell was defeated. But he still wants people to learn the true history." She now also supported her head and looked at him.

"Ms. Satan and Mr. Son, its class time and not, _**flirting**_ time." The teacher said in a harsh tone, making both jump on their chairs and look ahead, blushing, as red as a tomato.

"W-We weren't flirting, sir." Both said in unison.

"Yeah, right." The teacher said with bored eyes, as if he was used to see that every day.

Videl looked at Erasa, already knowing the look her friend had; she narrowed her eyes to the girl. The blonde was smiling with a glint on her eyes, and Videl could hear what she was thinking, something on the lines of ' _Hoho! You were flirting with Gohan! You like him!_ ' But of course nothing was told.

The class went as always after that, and the scholar day ended. Gohan was throwing his books inside his bag, he had to go to the castle after all; he just wished that what they had to discuss wasn't something too difficult. I wasn't that he couldn't handle it, but he just wanted to train this weekend, and not do some political issue.

"Oh, something is going to happen at the Ox Kingdom this weekend!" Erasa said while looking at her phone. Gohan stopped what he was doing and looked over to her, wondering where she get all her info from.

"Is there something saying what is it?" Videl said getting closer to her friend's phone, trying to read the news; but Erasa shook her head, denying it.

"Nope. Just that it'll be something good for the world." She frowned, and Gohan too. What his family was planning? Good for the world? "Anyway, should we go do some shopping?" Erasa said while throwing her phone inside her bag.

"I can't today guys, sorry. My mom wants me to go to meet my grandpa." Gohan said closing his bag. "Since you guys are going somewhere, can I go?" He asked as he was their ride home. The trio exchanged a look and nodded at him. "Ok then! See you guys at Monday!" He yelled already from the door.

* * *

Gohan threw his bag on his king sized bed at the castle. He couldn't say that he didn't like this room, but he still liked the one back at his house. There he could do what he wanted to, and no one would ever care – aside from his mother, of course – but here all his steps were closely looked after. At least he managed to have some privacy at his bedroom and bathroom; he loved his bathtub, just to let it on the record.

He walked to his closet and opened it. The size was the same as his room on his house, and inside were so many clothes that he'd need years to wear all of them. He sighed as he already told his grandpa that all he needed was formal suit for his prince duties, nothing more. But he never listens. With that in mind, he chooses one formal suit and headed to his bath.

He knew he spent too much time inside it, but he couldn't help. The giant bathtub was everything he wished for, not to mention that the temperature of the water was perfect. So it was only natural for him to lose track of time. His steps were firm, fast, and followed by two others, courtesy of the two bodyguards that knew how well he could handle himself; but they had a duty, and they'd do it until the end. Gohan knew that it was their job, so he just let them follow him around; it wasn't bad either as at least they turned out good friends.

"Any clue on what they want to discuss this time, Nick?" Gohan asked to the one at his left side, a red haired bodyguard that smiled sadly at the prince.

"Sorry but no, your Highness. This time they didn't let a single thing slip out." Gohan looked at him with a soft smirk.

"Gohan. Not your Highness, dumbass." The other bodyguard said before slapping Nick's head, who pouted. "He already told you, a ton of times, to call him by the name when his mother isn't around. When will you learn?" Gohan chuckled.

"Calm down John. It's ok." John was a black haired guy, a serious expression always present on his features, but he was a nice person. Both were also trained into martial arts, and of course, knew how to manipulate ki.

That was basic for any bodyguard at the Ox Kingdom.

"It's not ok, Gohan." He looked at the prince with a frown, but the boy was already a few steps ahead. "Why are you running?" Gohan chuckle was his answer.

"I want to go train after this. So I'm rushing to find out what they want." And then he speeded up, making his two bodyguards gasp before following him.

Gohan's room was nearly at the back of the castle, and the throne room at the front, so even running in a normal speed it took a while to reach the big doors. The size of it never stopped to amaze him, not to mention his grandpa height. He could hear his mother's voice inside, together with his grandpa. He took a deep breath and knocked, to show that he was entering the room. The big dual door opened up, he bowed in respect before walking in. Such formal things were needed inside the castle, but at his home he'd only hug his grandpa as strong as he could. Looking up he saw his mother sitting on her little throne, using her armor. It consisted of a dark pink chest piece, that covered most of her chinese dress, leg armors and also at her arms. That was the formal suit for princess. He was glad to know that it was different from the one she used as a kid.

Although his formal suit was a bit different, he too used armor. His chest piece covered only one shoulder, while the other had a shoulder pad; he also had leg armors and arm ones, and a gi underneath all that. The king smiled once he saw his grandson; he was proud that Gohan grew up to be a fine prince.

"Welcome, Gohan!" Ox king said with a big smile, making the teenager smile too. Nick and John, that were at his side, knelt down behind him in respect for the king and the princess. "Come, take a seat! We have to talk!" Gohan nodded and walked forward, letting his bodyguards behind.

"I read that what we have to discuss is something good for the world, is that true?" He said sitting in front of his grandpa, but it was his mother who answered.

"Where did the reporters hear that? We need to find who is letting out our info." ChiChi said crossing her arms, she was clearly upset. "Anyway, that's true. We'll avoid the war that is eminent." She then smiled, and that made Gohan feel alert somehow.

Why? Because that smile his mother was letting out was the same one she does when **he** is inside her plans. And that couldn't be good.

"The war with King Radra, the barbarian, from the Kingdom of Indoctus?" He asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer now. ChiChi nodded and crossed her legs, the smile never letting go of her face.

"Exactly." Gohan's eyes went from his mother to his grandpa a few times, and noticed that the second one was no more smiling; another bad sign. "You, my dear son," As she spoke again he looked directly at her. "Are going to marry his daughter, Anna."

John and Nick shared a surprised look, right before looking ahead and see Gohan holding his chair with force – but not enough to break it.

"Wait, what?" He managed to ask besides his initial shock.

"You're getting married. They will arrive tomorrow, and then we'll do a worldwide transmission about it. Of course, following our tradition, both your faces will be covered. The world can only see you two after the marriage that will happen in a few months." She continued to explain, ignoring the disbelief look on her son's face.

"…what? Mom, if we are talking about stopping a war, I can do that with one hand!" He now got up, how could he not be able to choose someone he likes to marry? And worse, how could his mother make him marry at his age?!

"Look at your tone, son." Her look was harsh, but he wouldn't stay quiet.

"Mom! I have no saying on this?! You choose father, why can't I choose my bride?!" He clenched his fists, he was getting angry.

"Well that's…" He looked at the Ox king, who was looking away, ashamed. "It's because of our tradition. Princesses can't take the throne… they can marry anyone but only in rare cases they can rule the country. The princes have this duty." Gohan dropped his hands, disbelief all over his face.

That couldn't be happening.

"Why? Why I never heard of this before?! What if I already have someone I like?!" His two bodyguards exchanged another look, they knew that he was talking about the girl at his school; Gohan had told them about her but never said her name. But it didn't mean that he was lying, they knew he wasn't.

"And does she like you back?" ChiChi asked getting up, to look her son on his eyes; but he was still taller than her. The silence that came from his part was everything she needed.

He didn't know. He never confessed. How could he know? The only thing that he did know was what Vegeta told him once.

" _Remember brat, saiyans mate for the rest of their life."_

That was why he never confessed.

"I take that as no." ChiChi walked past him, and stopped at his bodyguards. "She'll get here tomorrow morning. Be polite." And then she left the throne room.

Gohan had his head down, his mind racing at the turn of events. Clenching his fists he bit his lower lip to control his growing anger; he didn't want to turn super saiyan there and destroy the room – what he'd surely do with his emotions at the moment.

"Gohan…" The king spoke, but his godson didn't look at him. "I know how you feel. But…" He bent over to get closer to the teenager. "It'll be ok. Even if you don't love her at first, you'll eventually." Gohan looked up at the end, a painful expression that made the soft side of the king come out.

"I'm half saiyan grandpa. I don't work like humans do."

Then he left the room with his two bodyguards following right behind. He needed to cool off.

* * *

He woke up in the next morning not as excited as he thought he would. After the news of his engagement he trained on the forest, until he passed out of tiredness. He barely remembers how Nick and John brought him to his room, but he was still using his armor. So that's why he had pain on his body; that or it is consequence of what he did at the night. He groaned as he sat on his bed, and almost at the same time knocks were heard on the door.

"Your Highness, we brought your breakfast." It was the royal cook, who entered after Gohan said he could.

But he didn't eat the huge amount of food right away. For a change he wasn't hungry, and he surely needed a bath. He grabbed his cellphone, noticing it was 7:45am; a sigh came out as he headed for his bath. He immediately jumped inside it and stood underwater until he had to breathe again. He stood there for a long time, thinking about what he'd do from now on; but all he could think was a pair of blue eyes back at Satan City. He closed his eyes, trying to put that aside; he had no choice in that. He could be strong but if his mother wanted him to marry he'd marry. Even he being against it.

He took her husband after all.

She got Goten, but his looks just reminded both of them of Goku. That thinking made he get out of his bath, where was his brother after all? Maybe ChiChi sent him to Bulma, as she didn't want him ruin the engagement ceremony? Sounded just right. After putting his clothes on, he eats the breakfast in a low speed. He was forcing down the food to tell the truth; even though he'd go ahead with the engagement, he still hated that idea and it made his appetite fade. But he also wouldn't waste food. Once he finished his meal he walked to the door; maybe his future fiancé had already arrived. Their kingdom wasn't that far apart.

Indoctus Kingdom. A place known for its barbarians methods, high violence and love for wars. Don't think that the last part was only to neighbor countries, it was even among them. But since a few years ago, King Radra started to feel greed; his inside wars weren't generating enough profit for him, so he started minor wars around his frontiers. That didn't exclude the Ox Kingdom of course. The world noticed what would happen if both kingdoms fall into a deep war, and countless encounters with the world leaders were made. A failed attempt to stop the king's greed.

Gohan understood very well why his mother wanted him to marry his daughter. But he also meant what he told her. If it is a war they want to stop, he can do it effortless. But again, ChiChi was well known as the pacifist princess. Well, he wasn't a pacifist, he was taught to use violence when needed, and he sure would use it in this case; if he had the opportunity.

"Gohan." John's voice echoed into his mind, bringing him back to reality. "You're ok? You opened the door and stood right there for a long time." He asked concerned, but he also knew why the prince was acting like that. Gohan blinked at him before shaking his head.

"Y-Yeah… sorry about that. Did they arrive already?" He asked stretching his arms, trying to relax.

"In fact, they did; half an hour ago." Nick informed him, and he took a deep breath. "Your mother asked us to come and bring you." Gohan nodded, and then the trio walked slowly to the throne room.

The walk was really slow, even for the human bodyguards. When Gohan walked out after hearing the engagement issue, Nick and John tried to reach him so they could talk; but when they did the prince was already letting out all his feelings. The way he did it though wasn't healthful, and to their surprise his master showed up to know what was happening, but after hearing it he left; he said something about letting the prince cool down first.

Well, they thought so too. He was furious and he almost destroyed a good part of the forest.

They came to their senses as once more Gohan was frozen. The teenager stood there, a blank face, looking at the big doors of the throne room. But whatever was going on inside his mind was shook off with a movement of his head, and after a deep breath he opened the doors. Inside only stood King Ox and his mother – and their bodyguards.

"Take a sit, now we can call them in." ChiChi order was firmly and he stepped ahead.

There was a new throne at the right of his grandpa, and that made the king be between the two. Nick and John walked forward, stopping beside his seat; behind the king and the princess stood their respective bodyguards. ChiChi sent someone to bring their guests, while Gohan could only look away with a bored face. But when the door opened, the prince got shocked.

The first to enter was King Radra, a red haired short guy, with a giant gold crown on the top of his head. His green eyes were hard and yet, or somehow, livid; it certainly showed the love for battles and war. His steps were firm, fast, and the devilish smile on his face demonstrated that he had no fear towards his enemies. But what really shocked Gohan was that the princess walking behind him was…

' _Videl?!_ ' The surprise took part in his brain, but as soon as a sharp pain in his heart came, his vision blurred. Blinking, in part to hide his pain, and in part to try to find out if that person was really Videl, the prince narrowed his eyes; and there certainly had no Videl in the room. Anna was clearly a beauty, even Gohan could say that much. Her red hair was a cascade until her waist, a beautiful pair of green eyes, as her father's, surely gets the attention of her pale face. On top of her head laid a small crown, but it was silver. The princess looked as enthusiastic as him with the engagement, and when their eyes meet she was fast to avoid the sudden contact.

Despite all that, Gohan couldn't find her attractive for him. Videl was still firmly in his heart.

"Welcome!" King Ox said, causing Gohan and ChiChi to get up. "How was your trip?" King Radra smiled, more if that was possible. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the king, noticing that he was happier with this than ever.

"It was too smoothly, for my liking. I wish I had a little bit of action, if you understand me." Radra said while bowing, showing manners at the Ox King. A fast look at Anna, and Gohan could see her rolling her eyes at her father. ' _She seems a bit different from him…_ ' But despite what the short king said, King Ox laughed.

"I used to be like this! But, just enjoy the peaceful time here. We have to introduce the bride and groom, don't we?" Both smiled, but the ones they talked about rolled their eyes.

At least that they had in common: hate for this forced engagement.

King Ox got up from his throne, and was followed by Gohan and ChiChi. Gohan stood behind his grandpa, not sure how to follow the whole situation. Should he go and talk to Anna? Should he greet the barbarian king? He was really lost. What he didn't notice was that Anna was at lost too; the princess was having the same thoughts, but she was more afraid of the Princess ChiChi. That woman was intimidating, it was the only thing she managed to see through the smile she gave them earlier. With both lost in their thoughts, they didn't notice that they were left alone in the throne room, aside of Nick and John, of course.

"Your Highness, you two should go to the dining room now." John said bowing down to Gohan, and that made him go back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." He said blinking and then looked over to Anna. "I, huh, think we should go after them." The girl looked at him, her green eyes studying his face.

"Ok." Was all she said as she started her walk. Over the way, Gohan looked at her from the closer distance. On her face small freckles could be seen, but it fitted her. As he noticed before, she was indeed a beauty.

"I'm sorry about this." He found himself speaking before he could think, what made he look away from her.

"This?" Anna asked while stopping her walk, making both John and Nick take a few steps behind – they didn't want to overhear what they were talking about. As her face demonstrated confusion, Gohan cleaned his throat before speaking.

"Huh… well… this engagement. I can tell you're not happy with it." He looked away from her again, and lost the funny look she gave him.

"I can tell the same about you." She smiled warmly at him. He chuckled in answer before looking at her.

"Right on the spot." He grinned and she sighed.

"At least I'm happy that you're not an ugly old man. I can live with that." She giggled at the snort he gave her.

"You're not ugly either." She smiled, right before talking again.

"But I can't promise to love you, even in the future." Anna looked down, before continuing. "I already have someone I love." At that Gohan looked away from her. He understood her, but his case was a little bit different.

"Yeah, me too." He then looked at her with the corner of his eyes, seeing that she was smiling at him. He then started to chuckle, and she giggle, and soon both were laughing on the big hallway.

It wasn't a laugh of joy, it was sad to hear. Nick and John didn't hear their talk, but the sadness they were feeling hit them. It was clear that both didn't want to be into that forced relationship, but they had no choice.

When the sound of their laughs faded, both walked to the dining room. They were feeling a little better, now knowing that they felt the same.

 **-x-**

 **And that's it! What do you guys think that will happen?! I loved this concept that came to my mind.**

 **Anyway, let me a review! See you guys soon, here or in The Wanted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the wait! Life is busy, Wanted is.. hard to write, and this one ended being delayed a little bit. It's not a huuuuge chapter, but it is enough I think (to end your waiting that is xD)**

 **Well, reviews answered at the end! Hope you all like it~~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 2**

To say that the dinner went peacefully was going to be a big lie. King Radra tried, constantly, to flirt with ChiChi after hearing about her late husband, not to mention how he kept mentioning the army benefits they were going to have after the marriage. King Ox tried his best to not hit the man – literally – for not respecting his daughter's late husband, not to mention his daughter. Gohan, of course, was also holding back to not explode the short man out of the castle; the man had such nerves not only to flirt with his mother, but also disrespected his grandpa and father in the process.

"Come on, it's been eight years already! She can marry me without regrets! My late wife is dead for longer, and I had many women on my bed since then. I wouldn't mind such a gorgeous princess this time." He said while suggestively rising his eyebrows at ChiChi, who, politely, answered back, missing her own son's face of pure anger; that one didn't go that unnoticed by Anna.

"I'm a woman of only one man." Was what ChiChi decided to answer, before going back to her food – what tasted disgusting after his speech.

Gohan clenched his fists, trying his best to control his ki and anger. He knew that, equal to Ox Kingdom, King Radra mastered ki control, so any mistake and they'd lose whatever chance they had to surprise the King. Surprise with fear, that is. Gohan would surely use his ki to pressure the barbarian king if needed. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down, and for everyone's surprise, Anna spoke with a touchable anger.

"If she knew you'd sleep with almost all women in the kingdom, she'd never married you."

And, as calmly as it came, she turned her attention to the food in front of her. The surprise was so great that Gohan even forgot about his crescent anger; but it didn't go too far.

"Shut the hell up. You're the only thing she was obligated to give me, and even so you're just good to be sold for more power." King Radra said with furry on his eyes, and that was Gohan's limit.

How could he say that to his own daughter?

"That's enough." The prince said getting up, hands doing more harm than he wished to the strong wood table. "I want you" He pointed at the short man, eyes narrowed angrily. "out of our kingdom after the ceremony. If you disrespect anyone of this table again, you'll face the consequences of _**my**_ punishment." The sound of his chair being tossed to the ground indicated that he wasn't going to wait for an answer; not that he wanted one.

"Son!" ChiChi said grabbing his left hand, right before it was out of reach. "Apologize." Her tone was hard, but it was a failed attempt as she knew how he was once on that mood.

"Are you fine with him wanting you like that, _mother_?" He didn't know if it was his phrase, voice or hard eyes that made her let him go; but he was near the door when he heard another chair being, delicately, carried from its place.

"I'm glad that someone else was disgusted with that. If you excuse me, King Ox, Princess ChiChi," Anna said bowing to them, not carrying about her father. "I'll go to my room." Gohan could only stare at her once she was by his side, walking out of the dinning room.

"Servants!" ChiChi yelled with such a high voice that the two outside could hear it clearly. "Someone brings me a frying pan!"

Gohan shivered, hopping he wasn't the one who'd receive the frying pan of doom on his head.

* * *

Ok, he loved his king-sized bed. It was the best thing, after his bathtub, in the entire castle; and it was even better now after that damn dinner. Gohan was still hungry, as the presence and speech of King Radra took all his will and enjoy to eat away, so he couldn't help the growl his stomach did. He sighed after a deep breath that left his lungs.

"You seem better than yesterday, but still with a bad mood." The very well voice made him sit on his bed and smile; Piccolo was sitting at his window, arms crossed and a smirk on his face seeing how he changed his pupil's mood. "It seems I am a good medicine for you, huh."

"Always!" He said going to his master. "What brings you here?" Piccolo pocked Gohan's forehead with two fingers.

"Your little performance of trying to kill yourself, from yesterday." He now had his eyebrows connected into a frown. "What the hell was that? The whole planet felt it!" Gohan pouted and rubbed his forehead.

"I was upset. I just wanted to let it out of me."

"By trying to kill yourself, using almost all your energy?" Piccolo stared serious at the teenager, who shrugged.

"Who wouldn't? Mom is making me have a forced engagement, to stop something that I could do fast and clean." He now looked away, before resting his back on the wall, right at the side of the window, so he could be by Piccolo's side; it was when he felt his master's hand on his shoulder.

"Still, you can't kill yourself. How many times did I tell you to control your anger? This is going to ruin everything you have someday." At the silence his pupil did, he knew that he was walking in a dangerous terrain. "I know it is hard for you, but hold back once in that state. What if you snap near someone you love?"

Gohan scolded. He knew that his master was right, that he had to hold back, that he had to control his angry… but he never managed to.

"I try." He said with a low head, arms crossed in front of his chest. "I really do. But I think that my saiyan side is too strong." He looked at his master once more. "It's like I go back to the ape form, to the primitive and true side of the saiyans." Piccolo sighed.

"I know." Then, he started to float inside. "Let's meditate for a while. I think you need to at least relax for today. We can worry about that later." Gohan nodded and joined Piccolo at the middle of his room.

Both sat down, legs crossed, arms resting comfortably on them, and a deep and slow breath. It was that fast for Gohan, and Piccolo, to enter inside the meditation area. The teenager first remembered his childhood, the peaceful time of just getting lost, the falling on the river just to be saved for his father. Then came his uncle, Raditz, and his father's first death.

It was strange, even for him, to remember that fact so clearly. He was four, and shouldn't recall such traumatic event, but for some reason his mind made it pretty clear and easy to keep seeing it. Then the memory changed, and he was being trained by Piccolo; he smiled as the change on his behavior through the one-year gap they spent together. It was when the first anger attack that he had due Piccolo's death came to view.

In his meditation times he always remembered that specific event. It was like the switch he had at the time broke, and never was fixed; it got easier to surrender to his angry every single time after that. Like when he charged at Frieza, back in namek. Also, that was why he tried so hard not to fall for it when he fought Cell; yet, aside from his internal struggle, his father made him fight and surrender to it. He didn't blame him, no he'd never; it was his own fault for getting lost on his angry.

When the memory changed, he decided to stop his meditation. It was his first day at school and when he noticed it was already all about Videl, and he couldn't think that if he recalled those moments now he'd be calm. No, he'd be doomed. So he opened his eyes, just to see Piccolo smirking at him, the sentiment he was letting out with it was clear: he noticed his feelings.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" Gohan asked with narrowed eyes to his master, which just shrugged. "I've should know." He sighed; Piccolo always looked into his mind while they were meditating, they were in such synchro that it was… inevitable – almost. Knocks on the door made both look at it, just to see Nick and John walking inside the room.

"Damn! We lost another meditation session!" John said frustrated with his hands on his hair. Nick just smiled while walking to them and sat by Piccolo's side.

"Let's start again." He said closing his eyes, his meditation pose in place; Piccolo snorted while pocking him with his finger just like he did to Gohan.

"I'm not going to meditate with you. Do it alone." He got up, eyes wandering to Gohan who was holding back a laugh. "See you around, kid. Remember what we talked about, and do not repeat your behavior of yesterday." With that, the prince's amusement died and he murmured something that even Piccolo couldn't understand. "See ya." He said already outside of the window.

Then Gohan turned his attention to his bodyguards.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" He got up, crossed his arms and smiled. His mood was really better after the time he spent with his master; though his smile died when he saw their faces.

"Huh… after what you did your mother…" John started and scratched the back of his head uncertainly. Gohan frowned.

"She decided to do the engagement ceremony today, Your Highness." Nick said bowing down, only to get a slap from John.

"Gohan. It's Gohan! How many times do I – "

"What?" The weak voice from their prince made both look ahead, noticing that his bright mood from a few seconds was shattered. Shattered as a piece of glass that got shoot.

"She said she wanted you both to train at least once for it but… she didn't want King Radra to stay too long. She hit him really hard with the frying pan." John said while trembling; her punishment was well known in the castle.

"Yeah, you really made a point when you stormed out of the room." Nick said rubbing his head, an attempt to loosen the pain from the hits he just got.

Gohan sighed. He knew he'd have to do the ceremony, but as it was supposed to be on the next day, he was sure he'd have time to prepare himself – psychologically – for it. Well, now he didn't. He took a deep breath and walked to his bodyguards; they were looking at him with a soft smile, as if trying to cheer him up.

"So, what do I have to do? I'm sure you two already know?" He forced a smile to come out, he still needed to act cool.

"Follow us. Your mother is already waiting."

* * *

He did expect a lot of things, but not what he was seeing. Gohan never saw the ceremony of engagement of the Ox Kingdom, as his grandfather didn't marry again and his mother didn't have the obligation to do so (not that he was even alive when she married). The room was fulfilled with armors, dresses and tuxedos, all in black color. It made him wonder... was it an engagement or a funeral? He blinked as he saw the armors that would go on top of his tuxedo, and the huge head piece that consist of golden ornaments in the form of dragons and axes; and under that a thin fabric that could hid their faces from whoever looked at them.

"That looks heavy." He spoke without really noticing. His eyes were still wandering around when he heard a feminine voice behind him.

"And it is." Turning around he had a glimpse of Anna. The princess was wearing a sleeveless, and long, black dress. It was simple, flat even, but behind her he could see a golden armor that would go on top of her long dress. She also had her hair in a bun, just so her big, and heavy, piece head ornament – which was already near her foot – could be easily put on.

"Wow… You look pretty." Gohan spoke after analyzing her figure. As he noticed before, she was pretty. But still not his type. She smiled at him, just before pointing somewhere behind him. Turning his head, there was his mom.

"I'm glad that at least you see her as a pretty woman." ChiChi said smiling to her son, who was the only one in the room to sense what she was doing: making him pay for the words he said when she informed him about the marriage. "Come here, we have to see if the pieces fit to you." She motioned with her hands for him to follow her, and he just walked to her.

They stopped in a spot near Anna, who had a bored face as the sewer walked around her, making sure that the dress fit her body perfectly. Gohan got awkward as his own sewer started to take off his clothes in front of the girl near him. Who wouldn't? They barely know each other! Noticing his struggle, the princess giggled and turned her back to him, much for her sewer stress.

Well, he took the chance and used his speed to take off the rest of his clothes and put the tuxedo on.

His sewer seemed satisfied with how fit it was on him, and decided to ask for his armor pieces. Different from Anna's golden ones, his were silver. Two arm plates, a chest piece and a white cape composed the armored, and ceremonial, outfit (of both of them). And then came the head ornament time. Anna wasn't kidding when she said how heavy that was; even he could feel the weight of it, and somehow the girl got his respect for her force. Any normal human would not be able to use that thing.

Not to mention that his sighting was terrible due the fabric that covered his face. But it seemed to work on the other way too, as he made a funny face to his mom – which consisted in showing her his tongue –, who didn't even notice. Who would know, actually there was something nice in all that! He could pay attention to whatever else was happening during the ceremony and no one would even know.

Sweet!

Not that this would change anything at all.

He now looked at Anna, who finally got free from the sewer, and was being equipped with her golden armor. The girl looked over him, and raised her eyebrows, demonstrating, in an ironic way, how excited she was for their ceremony. He had to chuckle at that; he too wasn't expecting this engagement to be good, but at least she seemed to be funny to hang out around. At least, both could be good friends, that was what the duo was thinking. Anna's headpiece was now being put on her head, after all her armor was in place.

Once both were done, they stood by each other side, looking at ChiChi, who had a huge smile on her face. Gohan had to roll his eyes, glad that his mother couldn't see him, for already knowing what she was thinking at the moment. Something in the lines of… ' _I'll have grandbabies soon! I can't wait!_ '. And that thought alone made him mad at her. She wouldn't be making him marry Anna just because of that… would she? He frowned at the thought; it was plausible, yes, but her arguments of stopping a war were also plausible ones.

He hopped that she really wasn't making him marry just for the sake of grandbabies.

"Wonderful! You two look like a beautiful couple!" ChiChi smile grew, her hands where together in front of her face, in a prayer mode; she was so happy that her first born was already a man who was being engaged! "Now, let's go! I'll tell what you two have to do on our way. Our press is already at the palace garden, and our own civilians are gathering there too. We need to hurry." She said simply and turned on her hells, walking fast out of the room.

Gohan felt a hand on his left sleeve, and turned to look at Anna. He couldn't see her face, but all he needed to notice how nervous she was, was her fluctuant ki. She was taking long breaths, trying to calm down; it was obvious that she wasn't used to the press, or being the focus of something so big. In a protective manner, and to calm her down, she put his left arm around her shoulders, and with his right one he lifted the fabric so she could see his face.

"You know, I've never been in a press conference either. I'm sure the circumstances are… well… not what we wanted to but, we'll manage." He smiled at her, and by the angle that her headpiece was, he could say that she was looking at him; and it was shown truth as she also lifted her fabric to look at him.

"It's just… I…" She looked away, trying to let the words get into a proper order inside her head. "I just thought that when I was going to get engaged, it'd be with the person I love. Not some arranged marriage. And that it wouldn't be… in a press conference" She looked up. "Sorry." She bit her lower lip, anxious as how he'd react, but Gohan only chuckled.

"Don't need to be sorry. I think the same way… Also, if we can't love each other, at least we could be good friends. What do you think? We're stuck in this together after all." He offered her his typic Son's smile and she nodded.

"Deal." Anna said smiling.

"ARE YOU TWO COMING OR NOT?!" ChiChi's angry yell came through the door, making both jump and run to her. Gohan wished that his mother didn't have her frying pan with her at the moment.

* * *

The ceremony itself was short, but before it all began both of them had to wait inside the doors that lead them to the balcony, that could be seen by the whole crowd at the garden. ChiChi, King Ox, and King Radra, were already outside, telling their invited civilians how happy they were with such event. ChiChi was the one to do the speech, she had a voice of pride while telling the world – Ox Kingdom press was doing live broadcast – how her Kingdom was great, letting behind their previous reputation of a cruel one, how things where different now, and to prove that, they were doing a wedding to stop any further problems with Indoctus Kingdom.

"So, with honor, I declare that the ceremony starts!" She said with a strong voice, arms wide open, and was answered with the cheer of everyone on the garden.

Yells of joy and happiness, could be heard even where the young 'couple' were waiting. Gohan gulped at the feeling of nervousness' he was having, while Anna did the same. As if they were in synchro, both took a deep breath, laughing right after by noticing that they did the same thing, at the same time. The music started to play, and soon after the Grand Counselor's voice echoed through the speakers, and in an instinct, they held their hands; it was brief, but it was enough to calm themselves. They let the hold go as the voice called them in.

"And now, I present you all, the Ox Prince and Indoctus Princess!" The old man said also with pride, as ChiChi did before him, one hand directed to the big door behind him, the Kings and the Princess. The crowd cheered once more, and the guards outside the door opened them.

The yells just grew stronger at the sight of the couple, their armor and head piece shining at the sun's light. The sight was breath taking for both teenagers; the garden was full of happy people, cameras of the press could see everything around and on the balcony; nothing would have gone unnoticed by them. Gohan could see a special spot, even though the huge crowd, and it consisted of all his father's friends. He didn't know if he should feel happy or ashamed at that. All the Z Fighters were also cheering for him and Anna, without knowing how uncomfortable he was with the whole situation. But he couldn't blame them, as it has been ages since they gathered and talked.

Seven years to be precise.

"Now, I ask the couple to come forward, so we can initiate the ceremony!" The Grand Counselor said while looking at both of them, what brought them back to the reality of the event.

Yes both. Because while Gohan was lost looking at his father's friends, she was lost looking at her own friends from her kingdom. They were at the opposite side of the Z fighters, and were a small group of teenagers; but different from the huge group, they weren't cheering up for her. All of her friends knew how she had feelings for their older friend, and more importantly, how he fell about her. She had the luck to keep staring at him while the whole thing went on, and just stopped when he turned his back and got away from the place. Anna looked down, ignoring all that was happening around her.

"Now, with the power given to me by my King," The Grand Councelor said while bowing to King Ox with respect. "I declare the engagement officialized!"

The speech wasn't what brought her back to what was happening at the moment, but Gohan's left hand on her right one; his grip was firm and soft at the same time, and he put both hands up, signalizing that the ceremony had reached its end. She frowned slightly when something odd was on his ring finger. It was a silver ring, simple, but it made her remember what ChiChi told them on their way to the door inside the balcony.

" _It's a custom in our kingdom that the groom holds a silver ring on his left hand, something to remember the women that he's already taken. On the other side, the woman needs to wear a matching earing, but as we can't show your face at the ceremony, you'll get yours after it." ChiChi said while walking ahead of them, not even looking behind her for a second. Not longer after that, they reached the door and were left there alone._

' _Oh. The ring is pretty._ ' Was what Anna thought before being lead inside by Gohan, and the party outside started without them.

They couldn't attend to it in their suits after all. They headed to their rooms to change, and once in their civilians' clothes, they found each other in the hallway to the back doors of the castle. Anna already had her earrings on, courtesy of a Royal Maiden that was officially designated to deliver it. She had to admit, the ornament was beautiful, even it being so simple. Its shape resembled a water drop, to bottom of it starting in a deep shade of silver, just to fade to with on its top by a soft gradient. Simple, but beautiful; it was a shame that her long hair was going to hide it most of the time though.

Well, now was the time for her to get to know Gohan's friends, and after it was his turn to go greet hers.

 **-x-**

 **That's it guys! Sorry if I'm going too slow with it, but I promise to fasten a little bit in the future chapters. Also, sorry for the mistakes as I didn't really proof read. I had no time to do it and if I didn't update today… it'd be a whole week until I could do so.**

 **Ok! Thanks for reading and keep it up to see what happens next!**

 **Guest: Hmm I know your point but… Mystery wasn't the main point of this fic, so I didn't even think in hiding it! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Justanius: Ownn thanks! Hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Nancy103: Glad you liked it! Hope you have fun reading the next chapters as well!**

 **GoHaNViDeLSoN: Aw thanks! Glad that you liked it! Glad that you liked how I pampered Gohan too. I always wished him to be more like a prince you know? Please keep up reading!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad that you liked it!**

 **Guest: Here's more! Thanks for reading!**

 **Lynchie: Thank you! Glad you liked, and I hope you keep liking it!**

 **That's it guys, see you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huh… H-Hi!**

 **Sorry for the long wait I had a huge block writing this chapter, so it took forever to came out. I'm really sorry about that.**

 **But, now it seems to have vanished! This chapter is a little low, and it turned a little bit different from what I've first imagined but… it's here!**

 **So, first, answering some reviews:**

 **Aaron Leach : Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **TS24 : Thank you! To tell the truth, Anna is based on an old friend of mine. She's just like that, so I'm really glad you like how I write her! So, about Gohan arguing with ChiChi… He did argue, and she didn't let him avoid the marriage. In my fic, the Ox Kingdom can only be ruled by men, and they have to be of the king bloodline (why? Just for the plot's sake xD). With that in mind, the princess can marry anyone, because she'll not be in the throne, only if something really unusual happens. Also, in this fic, King Ox did have an arranged marriage. He is against it (a bit) because he sees how Gohan disliked it, but he can do nothing about it because it's against the law. Again, Gohan can stop a war if he wants to, but ChiChi doesn't want the kingdom to be known as violent anymore. So, he goes with her plan (let's see how long he'll endure it, shall we?) I hope I answered all your questions? If no, you can ask me ;)**

 **the man known as blaze: Oh my~~ Thank you! Here's the new chapter!**

 **Guest : Sigh. As I said in my other fics: if you don't like it, don't review. I'm not forcing anyone to like my fic, so just don't be a jerk. If I'm not 'creative' enough for you, please just write your own fic where you can think of a plot, and find 'creative names' for your OCs. And just to you know… Anna and Nick are the names of two good friends of mine. And John? I just like the unoriginal name.**

 **That's it! Go read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, if I did… Gohan would turn out a little different xD**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 3**

"You're a man now!" was what Gohan got once he reached the Z fighters; that and a strong slap on his back with the sentence Kuririn just said. He smiled uneasy and scratched the back of his neck, making the older ones see a younger Goku in front of them.

"H-Huh it's not like that…" The teenager looked over Anna who was shyly looking at him, obviously also not comfortable of how to handle the situation. "We're forced into it but… we decided to be good friends, right Anna?" He smiled brightly at her, and she nodded.

"It is nice to meet all of you." The princess said bowing with respect to the group, what made them smile.

"There's no need to be so formal! Come on, tell us more about you!" Bulma said with enthusiasm, making the girl blush.

"Go talk to them, then we can go meet your friends." Gohan said with a hand on her back, supporting her while he also joined them to talk.

Anna couldn't say she didn't like them already. They were really warm and friendly even not knowing her, and that was already high for her scores.

* * *

The blonde girl threw herself at her seat on the couch, making her two friends mumble something about her moods; as an answer, she just shrugged. With her popcorn in hands, she motioned for them, a quiet question if they wanted some or not, and they accepted it of course. On the T.V. they could see the party that was happening into Ox Kingdom, as well as retakes scenes from the engagement ceremony. Erasa fulfilled her mouth with popcorn right before talking how wonderful all that was.

"I mean, look at the two of them! I can't see their faces, but I bet they are meant to be!" She squealed making Sharpener put more popcorn into her open mouth to shut her up.

"Yeah, we heard you on the first time you said that." He said while rolling up his eyes. Videl just giggled.

"Well, at least they are having a banquet over there! Look at that huge table at that corner!" The brunette said pointing at a corner of the huge T.V. in her living room, just before narrowing her eyes at something really strange. "Waiiiiiiiiit a minute…" She got up, face full of suspiciousness as she shortened her distance to the television "Isn't that…" She pointed out; a deep frown and mouth open in unbelief.

"GOHAN?!" Erasa yelled while, once again, all the popcorn on her mouth flew forward, making both friends yell in disgust.

Good thing, as the trio looked away from the screen just in time to miss Gohan walking away with a red haired teenager.

* * *

Anna took the lead at some point, making way on the crowd, walking fast towards her friends; making both ignore the crowd greeting Gohan and she for the engagement – the world may not know his face, but his kingdom did after all. Her hand was firmly holding Gohan's, so they wouldn't get lost – she had no clue that he could find her through her ki signature – and she soon found them. It was a warm welcome, as a blonde friend jumped over her, arms around her neck and a cheerful voice. Gohan smiled as the group greeted the princess with utterly happiness. Not that they were happy about the engagement that is, and he could say that much by only looking at them.

"Anna! That thing seemed so heavy!" The one still holding her yelled at her ear, and even Gohan felt the pain inside his ear.

"And it was!" Anna answered also with a yell, making the prince notice that it was something common for this group: yell. "Here, let me introduce you guys!" The princess said while pulling her friend away from the hug, but the smile still there. The same couldn't be told about the blonde girl. "This is Gohan, my, well, fiancé." She said uneasy, and Gohan shrugged.

"Things went up that way, so, nice to meet you…" He said bowing to the blonde, who even with narrowed eyes answered him.

"Lylir. Flos Lylir." She then bowed in respect. "It's a pleasure Your Highness." And that was the part where Gohan widened his eyes, his hands rest on her shoulders, making her look up surprised.

"Don't bow! I-I don't really like it…" He said with a red face and a hand behind his neck. "And, please, call me Gohan. Well, not in front of my mom." He looked down with a pout in the end, and Anna couldn't help but laugh, as her friend also did.

"Hey guys! He's clean! Come join us! She's not engaged to a jerk old man!" Lylir yelled to her three friends behind her, including one that was farther behind. He introduced himself as Benjamin, his short green hair making his pale skin more visible, while his brown eyes showed a hint of sadness.

It wasn't unnoticeable the look that Anna had to that person in particular, and Gohan wondered if he held the same one every time he looked at Videl. The group also seemed to notice the atmosphere, and they let Anna and Benjamin have a private chat. That attitude seemed to make her friends, Lylir and Tegri – a boy with purple hair and enchanting red eyes –, like him more.

The trio looked over to the 'couple' chatting; just to wide their eyes in surprise as Anna slapped Benjamin right in the face, and walked over to them. She grabbed Gohan's hand and pushed him along with her, the act not being able to hide her tears to him and the other two.

"Anna!" Lylir yelled, but it was too late as the two engaged blended with the crowd.

Gohan on the other hand was pretty close to her, and that allowed him to make her stop her walk. It was a gentle, but strong, hold on her hand that made the trick. She didn't look at him at first, but her sobs made him worry, and he turned her so she could face him.

His heart broke.

Even just knowing her for a brief time, it was enough to him. He is his father's son after all. He cupped her cheeks as he analyzed her red eyes and growing tears. Gohan noticed at that moment that they should go inside; no one should see her like that. He grabbed her hand, without even asking what happened, and headed inside the castle by a secret entrance that happened to be near them. He kept his peace, no slowing down; he didn't even stop when she called him.

"Gohan!" She squeezed his hand that was holding hers, but she got no answer. "Gohan! Where are you going?" A frown formed into her face, and decided to keep quiet for the time being. And after a door they finally stopped.

For what she could see, the place was a training ground. She didn't know where in the castle it was, but it didn't matter. Her eyes traveled around the place, there was no windows, but there was natural light; she found out it was coming from the outside by cracks on the walls. The ground was covered with grass, which was perfectly cut.

"What…" Anna managed to say, her awe making her forgot the tears. Gohan was smiling to her.

"This is my father's… no, my training ground." He made a pause. "I don't really use it though. But… I come here often when I have too much to think." She blinked. "I'll not ask what happened there." Anna looked down, sad.

"He said something really mean and hurt me. I'm sure he did that because of our situation but…" Her eyes watered again, and she fought the tears. "Thank you, for getting me out of there." She thanked before wiping the tears. "Let me explore!" And just like that she started to run around.

Gohan smiled briefly before sitting down on the grass. Being there wasn't always easy for him, it just made him remember his father often; and it was really painful sometimes. With crossed arms and legs he observed the princess run around, a small smile growing on his mouth, then she flew a few feet of the ground, and his smile faded and his eyes widened a bit.

It should be no surprise that the barbarian kingdom knew how to properly use ki, but that still got him unguarded. Anna spin into the air, and happened to stop in a position that made she see his face; she got startled and landed.

"I, huh, you see…" She didn't know what to say, she forgot that the whole world thought that ki control was a mere trick – courtesy of Mr. Satan – and she was afraid of Gohan saying mean things to her.

"Well, it makes sense that you know how to use ki. I don't know why I was surprised at all!" He chuckled after stating that, making the princess confused.

"Huh? You know about ki?!" She asked while running to him, sitting down in front of the laughing prince.

"Of course! In our kingdom most of the population can use it. Not to mention that to be a royal guard you need to know how to properly use it too." He let out his Son smile and the girl giggled.

"You know, you get cooler and cooler the more we talk, my friend!" She playfully hit his shoulder and he chuckled. "So, you must know something that's bothering me…" Her face turned serious, and she put a hand under her chin to think while her eyes went down.

"What is it?" He asked while putting one hand on the grass behind him, supporting his body while he waited for her question.

"Yesterday there was a huge ki that made the Earth shake. I couldn't pin point where it came from, as it seemed to be all over the planet… Did you, feel it by any chance?" Anna then looked up, just to see him frowning, and after a long and deep breath he spoke.

"Huh you see… that was…" Gohan scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. Should he tell her that it was him letting his angry out? Her eyes were full of curiosity by now, and her gaze was piercing him; just like when Videl wanted answers. The difference was that he was going to marry Anna, so it was pointless to leave her in the dark. "It was me. I was a little, ok a lot, upset by the engagement and I let it all out." He then avoided her gaze. It was when he felt her hands on a firm hold on his shoulders, making the prince look at her startled.

"THAT WAS YOU?! HOLLY SHIT!" His eyes widened as he saw awe on her face. She wasn't scared, she wasn't running away, the girl was shaking him by the same shoulders she was firmly holding. "OH MY GOD you're really strong Gohan! Where does all this power come from?! You hide it so well that I can't sense at all!" Then her face paled, her changes were so intense that he didn't know how to react. "Y-You can sense me too, right?" He simply nodded; eyes wide open. "So embarrassing… I held your hand back there so you wouldn't get lost…" She then held her head down, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Gohan laughed. He couldn't hold back anymore. Anna was just so intense while showing her emotions that it was inevitable! She was cute, and even when she looked back to him he didn't stop.

"Ok, ok." He said between short laughs. "We have a lot to talk about."

And then they started to chat about how they first learned ki.

* * *

Monday.

He used to hate Mondays, but not this time. Of course Gohan was glad that he could be friends with Anna, his now fiancé, but he still didn't like, not even a bit, about this marriage his mother arranged for him. So all he could do was run to school and have a free time out of this mess; and that was the reason as to why he didn't hate that particular Monday.

He got up fast, changed into his civilians' clothes, and dashed outside his room at the castle. He still had to go home to grab his school materials, so no one was awake on the castle; aside from the kitchen workers that is. They always knew his schedule for the Sundays the prince slept at the castle, and it could only mean lots of food really early.

"Morning girls!" Gohan yelled at the kitchen door, making the women giggle. He never cared if he should or not eat there, and he always loved to chat with them.

"Come, your food is already set Your, I mean, Gohan." A brunette cooker said while smiling at him, and he quickly sat down.

"Thank you Marinne."

The girls finished to cook his meal and sat down with him. ChiChi would be proud of him if she was there, as he told the women to feel free and also eat. They talked until he had to leave, and then he headed home. He flew fast, but the castle was far from the area their house stood, so he ended up late. Late for giving his friends a ride, that is. After he left his house he was fast in getting his phone and texting Erasa.

 _Hey Erasa! I'm sorry but it seems I'm a bit late today. You guys can go ahead; I'll meet you at school._

Pressing the send button he was about to put it into his pocket when it vibrated. He always forgets how fast she's in answering her phone.

 _Hey cutie! It's ok! I'll tell Vi and Sharpener so don't worry! Also, we want to talk to you later. See you at school!_

' _Now that is strange…_ ' He frowned at the answer he got, not knowing about what they would want to talk to him – and let he know beforehand. Shrugging he put his phone on his pocket and speeded up.

* * *

Gohan always hated this class: Physical Education.

His living nightmare.

And it wasn't because he wasn't good at it; it was precisely the opposite. He was too good for that matter. So he hated the class because he always had to hold back **a lot** in order to stay with the average students. He closed his locker's door with a sigh, and felt Sharpener's hand on his shoulders.

"Depressed as always in our P.E. class huh? You need to cheer up!" The boy was smiling at him, and Gohan smiled back.

"I just… I don't like to exercise before lunch." He shrugged with a slight smile. "Besides, Erasa told me you guys want to talk to me?" He turned his back to the lockers, leaned to it, and crossed his arms. Sharpener raised one eyebrow. "What is it about?"

"Is that why you have this worried face all morning?" Gohan nodded, Sharpener laughed. "Come on brains, we'll talk at lunch, which will be right after P.E.. Stop thinking about it too much, it's nothing serious." He then pocked the demi saiyan's forehead with his index finger. "Let's go. We're late." He finished with a friendly slap on his friend's shoulder.

"Argh, alright." Gohan said giving up. If Sharpener didn't tell him what they wanted to talk the girls made him promise that he'd not tell him.

 **xxx**

A shower was well deserved after the baseball game they just had. There was no need to say that Gohan's stomach growled a few times now and the boys at the shower laughed, making his cheeks red. He used to hide his body at first, taking a shower after everyone, but one day Sharpener got him by surprise and after seeing his muscles he made sure to drag him along.

"With those muscles you don't need to be shy! Come on!" Was what the blonde said to him at that time.

Well, with that he had to find a lie about why he had muscles; and working in the camp was what he chooses to say. It wasn't exactly a lie since he had to do some wood cutting, and stuff like that for his mother. Another grow from his stomach was enough for him. He needed to eat.

Grabbing his towel he ran away from the shower, being followed by a hurried Sharpener. They both changed and ran outside. There was their table, under a huge tree at the back of the school; with a big grin he sat fast and clicked the button of his capsule. Food took over the table and he started to eat.

"Gezz Gohan. Food is everything to you, isn't it?" Sharpener said finally catching up to him and sat by his side. A nod was his answer.

"Someone's starving, as always." Videl said while sitting across the table, in front of Gohan. He looked up from his food to see her smiling at him, and he couldn't help the blush on his cheeks. He made sure to look down at the food so no one could see it.

Yep, definitely he had the same problem as Anna while looking at the person he likes.

"Where's Erasa?" He managed to ask between his bites. Videl looked at the school building and tried to see inside the cafeteria.

"She should be coming soon. It wasn't too crowded inside." She then turned back to her friends, and a sandwich caught her attention.

It wasn't always that Gohan asked if they wanted some of his food, and looking at the speed he was eating, today wasn't one of those rare occasions. Still, once you proved ChiChi's food… you never got enough. She bit her lower lip, trying to not ask for that little sandwich, but while she was glaring at it Gohan looked at her. He had to hold back a chuckle, and after finishing his own sandwich he spoke up.

"Just get it, Videl. It doesn't deserve the glare you're giving it. Poor sandwich." He smiled when she looked at him, eyes full of thanks.

"Thanks!" She was as fast as a saiyan when she opened the soft paper that wrapped it and eat it.

Meanwhile Sharpener could only look at the duo with half lidded eyes. The only person Gohan shared food without complaint was Videl, and the two of them were pretty obvious for him and Erasa; but of course when the duo asked their friends separately if they liked each other they gave the same answer.

" _What?! N-No way! I just like Videl/Gohan as a friend!"_

Sharpener sighed. These two were stupid…

"Finally! I'm glad the line wasn't too big. I managed to get pudding!" Erasa said while sitting down happily. The trio smiled at her, knowing how much she loved pudding. Gohan was about to go back to his own food when he heard Videl's voice.

"Soooo Gohan." He looked at her with curious eyes, and it was enough to make her keep talking. "What did you do this weekend?" Her smile was clearly showing him that she knew something, and that gave him a bad feeling.

"Huh…" He made a pause, thinking. It wasn't like he could say he got engaged, had a huge party for it, and he disliked being now in a forced relationship. He grabbed his left hand, and rubbed the ring on his finger that he forgot was there until now. "I went to my grandpa." His eyes were on the grass behind Videl, but he looked up to her blue eyes. "Why?"

Her smile grew wider. She didn't buy it. But it wasn't a lie… he did go to his grandpa, who happened to be the Ox King. ' _What is it that she knows?_ ' He sweat dropped.

"Did he get invited for a party?" Erasa asked after getting a piece of her pudding.

Gohan visibly tensed up. He looked away, the hold on his ring getting stronger. ' _No. I'll not let this affect me._ ' He took a deep breath, and raised his hands up in defeat.

"Fine! I went to the ceremony at the castle!" He sighed. "As you guys know I live in the mountains. It is the Ox Kingdom area, and every citizen was invited to the castle for…" He trailed off for a second. "… The engagement ceremony."

Gohan looked over his friends. They believed in him by what he could see, but he also noticed the doubt in Videl's eyes; she just knew it has more behind what he said. The prince looked down at his food, the topic of the talk making him lose his appetite.

He grabbed his left hand again. Was that starting to be a new habit?

"See, I've told you guys he had a motive to be there." Sharpener spoke.

To tell the truth, he could see how Gohan was being affected by the talk, if almost crushing his left hand was any clue; that and his eyes of course. The moment Videl asked their black haired friend about his weekend, his dark orbs seemed unfocused, as if he was trying to surpass some bad feeling. When Gohan finally decided to let go of his now red hand – due the force the boy was using to hold it – Sharpener noticed a ring. He slightly narrowed his eyes, but said nothing at the moment.

Gohan was uncomfortable after all.

Videl looked up at her crush for a moment. His eyes giving the food a disgusting glare, it was as if… ' _Did he just lose his appetite?_ ' Her question was answered by a tensed Gohan getting up and offering them what was left of his food.

"I… need to go to the bathroom. Feel free to eat the food. See you guys at the class." He was visible shaken by their talk, but… it wasn't like they asked much. Did they?

"I'll go after him. I need to find out what we said wrong." Videl said before rushing to the very same way Gohan went, letting behind two blondes – who didn't know what to do.

* * *

Gohan let his back laid on the wall behind him before skidding down until he was sitting in the grass. He had, literally, abandoned his friends just because they asked about his weekend. It never bothered him before, but now it just sounded… **wrong**.

It wasn't that with his lies (before being engaged) were good. He knew it wasn't. But all he wanted was to be normal, to have friends who would approach him for _him_. Not the prince, not the half saiyan. Just… **him**. And it was going well until his mother made that move.

And Kami, it has been only a day. How the hell he was supposed to endure this until the wedding? And worse… how would he face them after they find out about who he really is?

He put his hands on his face, covering it, and groaned – the sound coming muffled due the interference of his hands. It was when a buzzing sound made him low down his hands and grabs his cell phone inside the pocket of his pants. It was Anna.

Well, they did exchange numbers after the party.

"Yes?" Was what he decided to say when he got the call.

" _I'm sorry for calling you at your school time but I_ _ **had**_ _to tell you what your mom just did!_ " Her voice was cheerful and he couldn't help but be curious. Lifting an eyebrow he urged her to keep going.

"Eh? What did she do?" A laugh came before the answer.

" _You see, my father didn't want to leave the palace, so your mother chased him with a frying pan! At first he didn't expect much of her, what a mistake!_ " Her laugh was contagious, and he couldn't help but to chuckle. He could totally see the scene… " _And then, he ran away yelling at his people, urging them to get his things as fast as possible. Boy, I love your mother now!_ "

"Eh? I thought you were afraid of her?" He joked while laughing.

The talk went on until the bell rang, and Gohan headed to his class with a renowned mood, oblivious at a raven haired girl hiding in a corner near him.

 **-x-**

 **That's it guys! Sorry again for the delay and I hope you all liked it! I'm gonna be so bad to Gohan… poor guy.**

 **Please let me a review! See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~~ Long time no see huh~~ Here's the new chapter, that I finally finished up. And I noticed that my archive has 32 pages already. Why I only do huge fics? I wanted a nice and short one… sigh**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest : Hmmmmm~~ I can't make any promises here (evil grin)**

 **Guest : As I told the guy above, I can't make any promises in that~~ (the evil grin grow wider)**

 **JulesSOD27 : Thank you! I'm really glad that you're liking it =D You know, there was a time in another fic of mine that a reviewer said the same thing. Maybe it isn't only you. I'm glad it was solved though**

 **Guest : Thanks! Here it is!**

 **That's it! Go to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just my twisted (and sometimes sick) ideas~~**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 4**

Videl was running, trying to get to Gohan after he left them at the table. How could he be so fast?! She barely saw him turning a corner of the school building, and she was fast to go after him. There was just one single problem… she wasn't prepared to the sight she got after turning the very same corner as he did.

She froze while watching him sliding until he sat on the grass. It was obvious that he was upset, sad, and a lot more. Her heart ached… did they really ask too much? They were only curious about why he didn't tell them he was invited to the party; it shouldn't be that intrusive.

"Yes?" His voice made her blink and notice that he was in a call over his phone. She couldn't remember the last time he used his phone at school, neither when someone called him aside from Sharpener, Erasa and herself. "Eh? What did she do?"

She?

So, he was talking to someone about a girl? It was when Videl decided to hide in the corner, away from his sight. He chuckled, the sound being rough and joyful, right before turning into a laugh.

"Eh? I thought you were afraid of her?"

Videl clenched her fists. She knew she shouldn't overhear his private talk but…

"I wouldn't be that happy about the frying pan, you know." She heard him say between his laughs. "Once you are the target… you'll feel the pain."

' _Frying pan? If I recall correctly… Gohan told us that his mother beats him with that…._ ' Videl thought while biting her lower lips.

The bell rang, making both teenagers jump in surprise.

"It seems I have to go back to class." Videl peeked slightly on the corner. "Hm, I don't know. My mom didn't ask me to go there when I left today… but I can go if you want me to." He smiled. "Yeah sure, you just won a tour around the town." A chuckle. "See you later then." Still with his phone on his ear, he got up. "What? No! There's no need to cover your face, trust me." That caught the girl's attention… cover the face? Why? "Alright, I gotta go. See you after school."

And with that he hangs up and walked back to the class.

* * *

Sharpener looked over to Erasa, and then to the table full of food. Then he did that again, and again. Was it really fine for them to eat the food Gohan let behind? The boy's stomach growled, and he decided he'd go for it. It was Chichi's food after all, and he certainly wouldn't waste it… He aimed for a sandwich, just like Videl did, and when he took a bite and started to feel the delicious flavor…

"You noticed the ring too, didn't you?" Erasa said while aiming for a chicken out of the pile of food; while Sharpener choke. She took a bite and looked at him with curious eyes. "I saw the look you had, it was when I noticed it too." Sharpener coughed, trying to breathe again.

"Y-Yeah…" He managed to say before taking a deep and long breath. How good it was to be able to fulfill his lungs with air again. "But… I don't think we should ask him about that. Not yet." He managed to bite his sandwich and enjoy the flavor this time.

"I agree." His friend nodded. "He seemed really off with our asking today… I mean he usually evades it if he can but…"

"Yeah. That was strange… if he only opened to us you know? It's been one year already." He sighed and finished his sandwich. "I thought he'd trust us more after this whole time."

"There's no need to push though… he did change." Erasa smiled at her friend, who let out a light chuckle, demonstrating that he too knew that. "I still remember how he used to be so shy and reserved when he first showed up."

"Yeah… always avoiding even the easy answers."

And they stood there, eating and chatting until the bell rang.

 **-x-**

Gohan groaned softly while putting his head on the desk in front of him. Finally he understood that he hated classes, all of them. He was far from the other students in the classes, as while all they were learning every subject for the first time, he was seeing it for the third one! He looked at his friends, while trying foolishly to distract himself for the boredom of Satan City history.

Erasa was using her book like a cover for her cellphone, object that was being used to gossip or reading the top news of the minute.

Sharpener was… well… sleeping. His arms were losing at the side of his body, the head pending to his back, mouth full opened. Gohan had to hold back a chuckle that almost made itself present.

Moving his eyes at the person that sat – thankfully – right at his side, the boy made a pause. Her eyes were focused on the teacher, but he could easily tell that the girl's mind was anywhere but in said person. He frowned a bit. Her beautiful blue eyes demonstrated a clear irritation as her eyebrows were slightly frowned; she was obviously trying to hide whatever was bugging her, and that made him remember when they all came back from lunch.

He arrived first and was fast to head to his seat. Taking a deep breath, he looked over to his friends' seats; he knew that leaving them like that was going to make them worried. But he also had set his mind after the talk with Anna. He'd make up for that and would surely make sure to not act that way again – if he could help it, that is. It wasn't longer after he sat down that the two blondes made their way to him, saying that he shouldn't let such delicious food uneaten.

But it wasn't before the end of the first class after lunch that Videl showed up, saying that she had a crime to stop and apologized for being late. She barely talked to him after that, and it let him with an uneasy feeling as she spoke to both Erasa and Sharpener normally.

Now, he was brought back to the present when Videl turned her gaze to his own look at her, right before the bell rang. Then she looked ahead once again.

' _What was that look…_ ' He got himself thinking, as he certainly couldn't pin point what she wanted to say. And he was so into his boredom that he didn't notice that the bell announced the end of school day until Erasa mentioned it.

"Wake up silly! The class ended!" She smiled brightly at him, getting up full of energy. "Let's go to the mall!" Gohan blinked and gathered his things.

"I can't take too long on the mall though." He said once he put the last book inside his bag and closed it. "I have to go see…" He trailed of while considering what he should say about Anna. "… a friend. I promised her a walk around my grandpa's town." The trio looked over at him, all of them frozen.

For different reasons of course.

Videl felt a cold raise inside her heart, and it slowly got over her whole body. So, he was talking with a girl earlier, and her jealousy had a true reason then. When she got back to class while wondering about the phone call, she didn't know how to look at him. That's why she decided to just… threat him that way. But now… he had a… date?

Sharpener froze because he didn't expect Gohan to have friends their age – except for them – and on top of it a girl. A girl. Oh, he was perplexed. A girl!

Erasa had her mind racing. Gohan had a new friend that they never heard of before, and it was a girl. She peeked at Videl just to see what she expected: a frozen friend with a sad shine on her blue eyes. The girl looked at Gohan again, wondering what she could say… and in the end she decided to act as normal as possible.

"Ohh!" She exclaimed with – fake – joy. "Is that a date perhaps…?" She said with a teasing tone but wasn't prepared for the blush that came to Gohan's cheeks. ' _OMG Did I hit the spot?!_ ' She yelled to herself mentally.

"Well that's…" He said while scratching the back of his head, feeling the burn on his cheeks. In a way, they were a couple after all. "It's not a date. I think…" He finished. When Anna asked him to see the town he didn't think like that but now… was it a date, or just some gathering among friends?

"No way. Brains got a girlfriend." Sharpener spoke after waking up from his shock. He let his bag slip to the ground while walking to his friend, hugging him once he reached Gohan. "I'm so proud of you! A girlfriend! Is she pretty?"

Gohan blinked. What the hell was going on? Was it that incredible for him to get a girlfriend? ' _Huh?! She's not my girlfriend!_ ' He slapped himself mentally.

"She's not my girlfriend Sharp!" Gohan yelled while pushing his friend away from the tight hug he was involved into. "We're just friends, stop this!" He was getting really uncomfortable by that, and he wasn't lying – in theory.

It was when Videl decided to move. She couldn't keep watching and hearing about that anymore. She needed to process whatever was this, and more, why she felt like he was lying? There was, definitely, something off about this… with a firmly grip on her bag she turned her back to them and descended the stairs, stopping right in front of the door.

"Go ahead you guys, I need to go home first." She gestured with one hand and walked as fast as a normal walk could be. ' _Why did Erasa ask him about it being a date… It only got me to feel this miserable._ ' She stormed through the halls, the look she had making every student avoid her.

Back in the classroom, the trio looked at the spot Videl was a few seconds ago. Erasa understood right away what happened and felt bad for being the one who did that to her best friend. She glanced over the two boys and back to the door. ' _I can't believe I'll do this... But it's for Videl…_ '

"Silly me!" She slapped her forehead, as if she did just remember something that she forgot. "Sorry guys, I promised to my mom to help her at the house today… My afternoon at the mall is ruined!" She faked sadness – half of it – and grabbed her bag. "Maybe tomorrow?" The blonde asked already at the middle of the stairs.

"Tomorrow then!" Sharp yelled, while Gohan remained silent.

' _I wonder if Videl's feeling well…_ ' Was all he thought before him and Sharp started to walk outside.

* * *

Erasa ran after Videl, literally, as she was already at the grass outside the school building. The blonde girl saw her friend throw the capsule away and the yellow jet appear after the smoke faded. Videl looked at her, tears already rolling down in her cheeks as she couldn't hold them back anymore; but she still waited for Erasa to reach her. The blond girl was welcomed with a strong hug, while Videl sobbed on her shoulder. She had always denied her preference for Gohan's affection, she tried so hard to keep it low… but it only took a day for everything to crumble. Break. Turn into wreckage.

"I'm sorry Vi." Erasa told her while patting her head lightly. "I shouldn't have asked that… but I didn't know how to act." Her answer was a weak sob, and she managed to look around with a few movements of her head. The few students that were still at school were looking at them and starting to gossip. Erasa frowned mad at them, but it didn't work. "It's better if we go to your house… they are watching." Videl nodded on her shoulder, just before walking into the jet.

Not long after both flew away from school.

* * *

Anna was walking around the town while eating cookies from a sack full of it – courtesy of Gohan; he told her how wonderful Sannde's cookies were, and she had to agree. They were walking for hours now, and at each place they walked someone would come and talk to them. Being it to congratulate the duo on of their engagement, or just because they wanted to talk to the prince. Putting another cookie inside her month, she drifted her attention from the handcraft shop she was looking into to Gohan.

The prince had his arms crossed, a smile on his face, as he heard tales from an old citizen that talked animated to him. At some point kids started to pop up from thin air – figuratively – and started to climb on Gohan. The teenager seemed to not care about that, and kept listening to the old man. It didn't take long for him to have a few kids covering his whole body. She giggled before eating a new cookie.

"He is a good person, and prince." The voice of the kind woman, owner of the shop Anna was looking at, made she turn to face her. The teenager smiled.

"I've to agree with that. If this," she pointed at the climbing-kid's-toy-in-real-scale that was Gohan right now. "was being made in my kingdom, the prey would've died by now. Kids there are savages." She giggled as she knew that what she said was a bit – just a bit – overrated. The owner laughed.

"Good thing it's in Ox Kingdom then!" She then grabbed a little present box of under her desk cash. "Here." The woman motioned to Anna to get it, who blinked in surprise. "It's a present for you two. I hope that both of you can be happy together, even if it started as a forced relationship." Anna took it and opened the box.

Inside laid two pairs of handmade wristbands, one yellow, one blue. She looked at the woman with puzzled eyes.

"It is a tradition here to give to the bride and groom a pair of wristbands. When you both feel that you can be happy you put it. You keep one blue, one yellow, he does the same. So, you two will always be together even in fights." She finished with a smile.

Anna didn't know what to say. Indoctus Kingdom didn't have such tradition, they just moved in together and that was it. She looked over to Gohan, who was now running after the kids, the old man long gone, and then back to the woman.

"Thank you. I'm sure I can grow to get used to him in the future." Both smiled, she bowed to the kind woman and went to Gohan, who was still running after the kids.

"Come back here you little devils!" He yelled at the kids, but it wasn't in an angry tone. It was more like an enjoyed one, but his eyes narrowed when one particular kid turned to face him with his tongue out, teasing the prince.

"Try to catch us, big brother!" The kid with unique black hair, orange gi and cheerful voice yelled at Gohan, making Anna blink. That was the first time she heard someone call him as 'big brother' and seeing Gohan's behavior change drastically at the challenge was also a first for her.

"Oh, is that a challenge, Goten?" The older prince said while a smirk made its way to his lips. The kid, as the little gang he seemed to be the leader of, shuddered a bit. He knew all too well what happens when someone challenges his brother: the saiyan side comes to the surface.

"Huh no. I mean, we have to go!" And in a flash the little gang was gone, letting the two alone. Anna couldn't hold the giggle that came out, what made Gohan look at her.

"So, you have a brother?" She asked once she was at his side. He sighed.

"Yeah… he's too energetic though. He can be troublesome sometimes." A laugh came out and he scratched the back of his head. "Good thing that the second in command of his gang isn't here. The town would be in chaos." Anna laughed too.

"Everyone in the kingdom seems to love you, you know?" A smile appeared on her face as he blushed at what she just said. He wasn't used to hear that kind of thing. "Also, I just received a wedding present."

"Oh? What is it?" He said while sitting down on the grass, under the tree they were nearby. She sat at his side and handed the box the woman just gave her, which he took from her hand gently. "I'm not sure if we should use it though."

He opened it and seeing the two pair of wristbands he smiled softly. He remembered seeing a similar pair on his house, and his mother used them in time to time; he was sure she only put those on when she missed his father in a way she couldn't handle. Before he could stop himself, his vision blurred and a drop of his tears fall down, startling Anna. He was fast to wipe his tears away though.

"I don't see why we can't use them. It's not like it's used only for lovers." He looked at her, the smile still there, though hers had faded and she wore a worried expression. "There's a lot of friends who use this in our kingdom, but we can wait to use them if you want to."

"Are you ok?" She asked, ignoring his speech. Reaching forward she touched his hands that were still on the box. He looked down at her gesture and felt his heart ache a little.

It didn't ache because of her touch, it ached because she read through him. Gohan managed to close the box, their hands still touching, and sighed after a long breath. She just knows him for a day or two, so why did she manage to see through him so easily? Why did he let his guard down near her? Was it because she also knew about ki, possibly also the truth about Hercule not being the one who defeated Cell? Was it because she is just like him? Someone that also has a dead parent, and a strict father (mother for him) – in her case an idiot one –? He looked to her, his onyx eyes with a sad glint on it, and nodded.

"Yeah. It's just that my mom uses her wristbands a few times at home… I'm sure she does it to feel that my father is around." He smiled weakly. "I'm fine." He reassured her, and she nodded.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was going to make you feel like this." Then she hugged him.

All Anna wanted was to cheer up a friend, but that single gest ignited something inside Gohan. Suddenly he was aware of her. His senses amplified, her essence made itself into his nose, and he hugged her back, strongly. And that made Anna aware of his muscular body. She blushed as the smell of his body raised, almost in an unnatural performance, and she bit her lips. Gohan shifted for a better position on the embrace, making the box that was still on his lap fall on the grass, with a loud sound. That woke him up, and he frowned as he noticed what he was doing.

' _What… Why I suddenly had the urge to…_ ' He stopped his trail of thought as he blushed and got away from the hug. Anna immediately reached for the box, the blush evident on her face, and put the wristbands back inside of it before closing it. He looked away, a hand covering his mouth while the blush spread on his face. Anna was the first to break the awkward silence after a few minutes.

"Oh I… hm…" She shifted in her spot. "It seems I'm going to your school." She looked at him just to see a surprised face.

"What?" The awkwardness melted away with that notice, and he could only think that it was his mother' idea.

"Your mother… she made me do some tests today and after I finished it up she told me that I'd enter in the same school as you." She shrugged. "I wanted to go to the Ox Kingdom school, but it seems she had another plans." Anna could see that the prince wasn't sure of how to react to the news, and she looked down. Was it that bad that they went to the same school?

"Do you want to go to school with me?" He asked looking away from her. His mind was racing now, the whole hugging incident long forgotten. To tell the truth he didn't want his 'paradise' – as he secretly called his school time – invaded; but he didn't really have a choice. Even if she didn't want to go there, his mother would obligate her to go.

"It'd be nice to have a friend at a new school. You don't want me to go?"

"It's not that…" He said with a faint smile while turning to face her again. "It'll be nice. And I also think you'll love my friends, though you have to be careful of what to tell them." His smile grew as he faked his joy. It wasn't that he didn't want to study with her, but that was his time away from the castle, from his busy life.

And now, his paradise was going to be shaken.

 **-x-**

 **That's it guys! Hope you all enjoyed! For those who didn't check it out yet, "The Wanted" has a new chapter as well ;D**

 **Now, what will happen to Gohan? Poor guy!**

 **Please read and review! See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tussis – barbarian in latim**

 **Notes at the end of the chapter, just because I took too long to post hehe**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 5**

Gohan mumbled as the class was still going on, the boredom never letting go of him (and his friends). He looked over to Videl, who had her eyes closed, and smiled softly; he could tell that the girl was trying hard to not sleep, something that clearly wasn't working – even Erasa and Sharpener had fallen sleep by now. There was also no need to say that being this class right before lunch, made the demi saiyan even less concentrated on it; and his stomach made it clearly for the whole class.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAR**

"Mr. Son, I think I've already told you to eat properly before class, like, your breakfast." The teacher said taking her eyes off the book for a second, while the class giggled and laughed at the poor boy, who was hiding under his desk in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" Was his weak answer from under the desk. He did eat a lot, it was just that his saiyan instincts and metabolism were… stronger. He looked over to his friends, whose were by now woke up by the noise on the class – or by his stomach, he didn't know.

"Silence class. Now back to page…" The teacher restarted and the class mumbled in sadness as the boredom came back.

Gohan now sat down on his chair once more, his friends grinning at him. He knew for sure that they'd mock him once they were free to lunch.

"Dumbass." Was what he heard Videl say, with a joyful smile glued in her face. "Why you didn't brought your usual snacks?" She was amused at his discomfort, he was sure of it.

"Well I wasn't home last night so when I came to school today I forgot to go by there and get my extra food…" He pouted and looked down. He did spend the night working at the castle, since he was already there after walking around with Anna – as he did every day so she could at least have a time away from his mother –; the single memory of that made he remember that maybe she'd come to school today, and he wondered what would happen if they crossed paths with her and ChiChi. He looked up and saw Videl crossing her arms.

"So, our mountain boy is now wandering around at night? What'd your mommy say about it?" She mocked him but was in truth trying to hide her discomfort about the matter. Why? Simply because her instincts were telling her that he was out with a girl, the same that he was talking about the other day. Not to mention that his current blush, that appeared as she mocked him, made her be sure of her assumptions.

"No, I mean, I was out at night but at my grandpa… I had walked around the town to my friend and then he asked for some help on his work… then I ended up sleeping in there again." It wasn't a lie, but he remembered the hug that he and Anna shared and blushed. ' _It was just a hug damn it! Not to mention that my mom would_ _ **love**_ _to know that we hugged each other…_ '.

"It seems that every time you go to your grandpa you end up working and not relaxing, you shouldn't go there that often." Sharpener said while inclining his chair backwards, so he could see Gohan, who sweat dropped. It wasn't like he could just vanish from the kingdom like that.

"I just think that - " Erasa started but was cut off by the angry teacher.

"Would you guys just pay attention?! I know this subject is boring but - " It seems that destiny also wanted to cut off the teacher as the bell rang while she was lecturing them. The whole class cheered up and walked away as fast as they could, after all they were hungry! "Mr Son! Can we have a word?" She managed to call him right when he was at the door step.

"Huh, yes. Go ahead guys, I'll go find you all after this." He smiled to his friends who nodded and run away from there. They didn't want to be lectured too.

"Please close the door." She asked, and Gohan did as he was told, getting closer to the teacher soon after.

"Is there a problem, Miss Booker?" He asked.

"Look, I know this is boring to you, but you'll be King someday. You can't just lose focus like that." She told him in a hard tone, what reminded him of his mother. "I know that you also probably already know what I'm teaching, but please, at least pretend to pay attention." Miss Booker smiled kindly at him, while he looked down. "Look at me, I'm not scolding you. Just asking for a little bit more of pretending. All the teachers know that you just came here so you could be 'normal', so we do our best to maintain that. But we also need your help on that." He let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, as you said, I already know this subject. It gets hard to focus on it when I've already seen this before." He bowed down in respect to her. "But I was wrong to not pay attention. You're a teacher and deserves respect." Her eyes widened at what she was witnessing; the prince was bowing to her!

"Oh, please don't bow!" Miss Booker walked to him and held his shoulders in a motherly way. "We are no good than others here, so don't bow." She smiled at Gohan, and he nodded in signal that he understood. "Now, there's another thing I need to tell you."

"Is it about my mom coming here today?" He asked naturally, eyebrows rising and an easy smile on his face. His teacher giggled at him.

"Yeah, exactly that. Your fiancé, she's pretty smart you know?" He looked surprised at that and she continued. "She scored almost perfectly. I'm sure she'll be at your class too." She could also see his uneasiness at that. "Don't worry, the principal already told us to keep shut about you two _knowing_ each other." He nodded, but that wasn't what was worrying him.

"When will Anna start school?" He decided to ask. The teacher smiled at him and went back to her desk to gather her belongings.

"Well, tomorrow maybe. It seems your mother was in a hurry." She got quiet for a moment, wondering if she got everything and put them inside her bag. "Either way, Anna will be walking around the school today. Just be cautious to show that you know each other, even being difficult to hide your feelings." Miss Booker finally finished with a smirk on her face, while Gohan blinked; it took some time for him to notice what she was implying, and it was when she was already at the door. "Well, you're free to go now, and just so you know… you two do look really good together." And then she just walked out of the class and the door closed.

Gohan looked at the door with a blank stare, processing what the teacher just said, or implied. First that they both loved each other, and that it'd be difficult for both to hide their feelings for each other. But in this case… it was nothing aside from friendship. Not that the world knew that of course; it was all about appearances. He groaned as his hands went to his face, covering it, and only got up when his stomach complained once more, remembering him that he should go eat soon or the lunch break was going to end.

Getting up he took a few deep breaths and walked out. The hallways where empty so it was easy to walk around. It took him no time to get to his friends, near the same table they always sat at, and he gave them no time to ask what the teacher wanted to talk about by throwing his capsule at the table, eating at an astonishing speed all his food. He had the need to first cheer up his mood before finding some _**another**_ lies to tell them. But destiny had other plans to the poor demi-sayian that day.

The group heard a few giggles near them, what made the group of four – three that were still amazed at the sight of Gohan eating habits, even being used to it already – look directly at the source of such sound; and the prince choked at the big beef he was swallowing with the surprise, making the giggling turn into a deep laugh.

Anna stood there, at their side laughing to her heart's content while enjoying his discomfort. Both knew that they shouldn't show that they knew each other, but she just couldn't resist at his way to eat. Sure, Anna did see it back in the castle in these past few days, but it was still something incredible to see so she couldn't hold back; not to mention the shock he had when he finally noticed that she was behind him.

"Oh my God, your face!" She laughed harder and harder as Gohan coughed, trying to get some air into his lungs and looked at her with angry eyes. "Sorry!" She managed to say between her laugh and pauses for breathing. The principal, who was behind her, didn't know how to react, as she was doing exactly the opposite of what they agreed earlier: to not demonstrate that they knew each other!

"Miss Tussis, do you know our Gohan boy here?" The principal decided to ask Anna, faking ignorance. The girl looked at him with her green orbs fulfilled with joy.

"Yeah, I do. His family and mine are friends." She smiled while still trying to stop her laugh, Gohan on the other hand was now drinking a bottle of water that Sharpener gave him.

"For Kami's sake, Anna!" Gohan yelled, not in an angry way, to his fiancé after he got his air back.

"Aw, I'm sorry." She smiled apologizing. "It's just that I'd never imagine seeing your eating habits in a public place. That and seeing you here is a surprise." She sat at his side after talking and got herself a piece of meat.

Now, not that she wasn't before, she got shocked eyes staring at her; after all, Gohan never shares his food, the only one who could 'grab' his food like that was Videl! He frowned at the girl, and for some strange reason with his thumb he cleaned her cheek that was soaked in gravy from the meat she got. That blotch was annoying him as sometimes the girl didn't even care about her moods while eating – she just cared when ChiChi was with them, for obvious reasons.

"And your moods? Where are they?" He mocked her, and she gasped; he smiled as he made her uncomfortable just as she made him a few minutes ago.

"Shut up!" She then punched him playfully on his right arm, making him laugh. Fuck the plan of not knowing each other, it seems they couldn't do that on the first place anyway. He chuckled before turning to his friends.

Sharpener was with his mouth open in a comic way, showing that he was so in shock of such behaviors from his friend that he couldn't even think straight. Erasa and Videl were blinking and trying to process just what was happening, as it seemed that those two were close enough for sharing food and even cleaning gravy spots from each other's cheeks.

"Well guys, this is Anna, a friend of my family. Anna, these are Erasa, Sharpener and Videl." He said pointing out who were who to his fiancé. The girl smiled brightly at them, extending a hand to greet them right away.

"Nice to meet you! Gohan talks about you guys all the time!" It was Erasa who broke the ice first, as anyone should guess.

"Nice to meet you!" The bubbly blonde said cheerfully. She was curious about Anna, as her senses were practically yelling at her, saying that this red-haired girl was someone nice. Then their hands joined each other, and their smile grew wider; that made Gohan smile too as he wanted them to get along as he did.

"Well, any girl that is friend with the nerd-boy, is my friend too!" Sharpener said while getting up to hug Anna. Gohan had to roll his eyes at the playful tone his friend just used and was glad that his fiancé laughed; she did get the joke after all. "Heck Gohan you should've said sooner that you knew a girl this pretty!"

"Mrs. Pencil!" The principal made himself present – as the group seemed to forget that he was even there. "Look at the way you talk!" He was obviously upset by what Sharpener said, and Gohan had to roll his eyes again. ' _How dare he say such a thing right in front of her fiancé!_ ' "Look out for your manners!"

"Eh? But all he did was a compliment, right?" Anna said looking at the principal first and then to Sharpener, who was pale; he was afraid of getting in trouble just because he called her pretty. But he nodded positively anyway.

"It doesn't matter. He should think twice before telling something like that." The principal said with authoritative demand, and the group felt troubled. "Now, Miss Tussis, we should go and finish your tour." He said serious, but all that fell for a minute when she pouted.

Gohan already knew this face of hers, as the girl did use it on him, working on the first two times to get what she wanted. With that, he couldn't hold the smirk that came to his face, a feature that he never used at school appeared as his saiyan side came to the surface; he did smirk at school, but something about this one that differed of those times was noticed by his friends. While Anna's green eyes grew bigger, pleading to the principal to stay a little longer – she didn't even greet Videl – Gohan's face twisted in what someone would define as interest, interest for something you _**like**_. It wasn't his fault though, as his saiyan side seemed to emerge with the girl around him, and he was starting to notice it as he could feel something change inside himself.

Of course, his three friends didn't know about his other half and what they were witnessing could be interpreted as a couple that didn't want to be separated just away, but that wouldn't make sense as Anna said that it was surprise to find him here. After all, if they were a couple, they'd know were each were. And while the new girl's face changed to something that resembled more and more of a puppy who wanted something from its owner, something fulfilled the air. But for some reason only two of the six people around took notice of that. One of them was Anna, who looked at Gohan with a warm smile right after the principal agreed that a few more minutes there wouldn't be a bad thing. The second person that noticed the unknown smell was the one that Anna went to greet.

"It's a pleasure, Videl!" The princess went to the black-haired girl' side, a big smile on her face. "Gohan talks a lot about you! He says you're a brave girl who fights crime! That's so awesome!" It was when she grabbed Videl's hand, and the crime fighter didn't know what to do.

"Huh I- I guess you two talk a lot about us, huh." Was what came out of her mouth, and she slapped herself mentally. For all things to say…

But even so their talk went on while Gohan tried to focus on his food again, something that he failed to. He managed to eat when it was his friends talking, but with a single hint of Anna's voice he turned his attention to her. At some point though his senses went back to normal and he covered his mouth with his left hand, looking away while trying to hide his growing blush. He could feel that his cheeks were growing warmer and warmer at each time the girl spoke, his heart aching a little with Videl's voice, and all that confused him. ' _What the hell is going on!_ ' He screamed mentally and was saved by the bell ringing.

"That's our signal, Miss Anna." For some reason the principal decided to call her by the first name, but no one really noticed. "They have to go and so do we." Of course, the girl started to complain.

"Aw no! I'm just getting to know them!" She pouted one more time, but this time a serious voice answered.

"He's the principal, Anna. You should obey him." Everyone looked at Gohan, who wasn't looking at the girl. He had his left hand on the back of his neck, his face turned to the right, a place where had no one. Immediately she recognized his 'prince state' as she called him once he was doing his duties at the castle, and she wasn't dumb to ignore his 'orders'.

"You're right." She said with a smile and turned to the trio. "I have to go. I hope to see you guys tomorrow, at my first day here!" Anna was cheerful and after that walked away with the principal.

The group got up and started to walk away, but Gohan continued sitting on his seat with a strange feeling. Sharpener was the first to notice that, and with his bottle of water in hands went back to his friend, while Videl and Erasa stopped midway. Sharpener approached Gohan and sat by his side, the prince seemed conflicted, so the blonde boy motioned with his hands to the girls to go to class. They nodded weakly and went on.

"Hey Gohan, what's wrong?" Sharpener said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder and got a deep breath as an answer.

Gohan didn't know what to do. Sharpener was worried about him, genuinely, and all he did was hide things from him – to Erasa and Videl too.

"It's… complicated." He said. With both hands he covered his face, to think.

"Tell me. Maybe I can help?" Sharpener smiled, and Gohan chuckled.

"I don't think you can help me on this one Sharp." Gohan then looked at his friend with playful eyes, who huffed.

"Try me."

"Ok then." Gohan took a deep breath while deciding what to say. He needed an outside opinion on this matter, but he also couldn't tell everything about being a prince. So then… he went with hiding half of the story. "Remember that weekend where the Ox Kingdom prince got engaged?" He looked at his friend, who nodded while drinking his water. "Ok so… the prince wasn't the only one who got engaged that day." He paused, trying to read his friend's reactions.

"Huh…" Sharpener didn't know where his friend was going, but something was telling him that the other person who got engaged was someone he knows.

"Well… Anna and I are… engaged." He finished and looked away.

Sharpener's mouth gapped open, his hand loosened the grip on his water bottle, making it fall on the ground with a loud sound; and that was what made Gohan look at him. The boy was as pale as a white wall.

"Sharp?" Gohan asked, but there was no one home. He motioned with one hand in front of the boy's face, trying to get any reaction as Sharpener's eyes were wide open – matching with his mouth. "Hello?"

 **-x-**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but it was a combo of a block AND a busy life… but it finally came out! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and things are starting to happen!**

 **I don't plan in doing a long story on this one, so maybe it'll end faster than you all think hehe**

 **Ok, now answering my dearly reviewers!**

 **nancy103 : Oh that sure is how it should be called right? You have no idea. Just wait to see what I have for them!**

 **Aaron Leach : Always glad that you liked it!**

 **mineng101 : Oh so we have someone that likes to see funny confrontations huh? Join my team (I also love that)!**

 **Victor0606: Thanks xD**

 **Guest : Here's the update! Sorry that it took so long… sigh. And I can't promise anything there haha**

 **JulesSOD27 : I think things just got more interesting, right? Right? Please tell me yes.**

 **Maritza92 : Here it is! Sorry again for the late update! I'll try harder to keep the updates in check.**

 **Chocolate with cherries : ¡Hola! ¡Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado! No puedo prometer nada sobre la pareja (además esa es la gracia de la historia), pero espero que continúe disfrutando! (To be true my Spanish ended at Hola and Gracias xD – google translator is always helping me)**

 **That's it guys! I hope you all liked this chapter and I also hope to see you soon! Don't forget to review!**

 **Edit: Thank you Guest for telling me that I wrote a wrong phrase. I didn't know it was wrong xD (I just wrote what we usually says in my language) Thanks ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so sorry for taking this long to update! I got a new job, moved from my old city, and now I'll start to have more time to write.**

 **I'll also update The Wanted soon, I hope.**

 **Go read, and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own dbz**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 6**

Videl walked further into the hallway, slowly, while Erasa kept going at her side. The blonde girl looked at her friend with knowing eyes, but she wouldn't dare tell the words that were exploding inside her head; and that continued even when Videl stopped her steps.

The brunette sighed.

Her blue eyes wandered through the glass of the windows, stopping at the trees outside; coincidentally at the very same spot were she left school on that day. She frowned to herself, and shook her head before focusing on going back to their classroom. ' _Stupid teen hormones._ ' Was what went by her mind at that moment.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Erasa's voice came from behind Videl, and with that she noticed that her friend was still on the same spot she just left. Erasa didn't look at her, instead she was looking outside.

"About?" Videl risked, wishing that her friend wasn't talking about Gohan.

"You know about what." Erasa finally looked over to her, seriousness deep inside her glare; Videl looked down with a deep breath.

"You do know the answer. Why bother asking?"

"Because you never say things. Even that day, you just cried over and over until you told me you were fine!" Erasa said in a higher tone than before, but still low enough to not be noticed by any teacher. "I know you too well Vi, can't you just trust me and open up?!"

Videl stared at her friend for a few moments, wondering if she was like that… and in the end she noticed that yes, she was. Never once she told her friend how she felt about Gohan, about any of her feelings for anything, and now she saw the consequences of being so… closed.

"I'm sorry, I've never…" She sighed and walked over to her friend. "Let's talk, properly, after school?" Videl was now smiling, uneasily; she didn't know how her best friend would answer.

Erasa smiled.

"That's more like it!" The blonde girl hugged her friend. "I want that delicious ice cream from that nice shop near the mall." With a serious look she made sure that Videl get the tip that she was the one who was going to pay.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll pay."

* * *

Gohan was starting to get worried, like, **really** worried. It has been a little too long that Sharpener didn't even move a muscle, answer, or closed up his gaping mouth after his "I have a fiancé and you just meet her" speech. He scratched the back of his neck, right before looking at his watch; they were going to be real late for the next class and their teacher would surely make them go see the principal.

He knew he probably would get away with anything – not that he liked to have a special treatment, he hated it – but Sharpener… would surely be punished. He sighed and looked over to what was left of his food; his stomach growled once more, and he frowned. Just how much hungry his saiyan genes could get? Shrugging he grabbed the last sandwich and started to eat, and he was almost at the half of it that his friend came back to life.

"I called her pretty." Gohan raised an eyebrow at Sharpener. "Holy shit. I called your fiancé pretty right in front of you!" His hands went to his cheeks, mouth opening in a terror feature. "OH MY KAMI! Does the principal know about you two?" And it was when, finally, he turned to face Gohan, who had an open mouth ready to take a bite at his sandwich while looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Should you be eating right now?!"

Gohan scratched the back of his head and smiled uneasy. "Shouldn't I? My stomach wanted more food." He chuckled at Sharpener's narrowed eyes and finished his sandwich. "And don't worry, I don't mind you calling her pretty, she really is." He then leaned his back on the table behind them. "And yes, the principal knows about it… also the teachers. This is going to be a pain."

"Since when are you so important that even the principal knows about your life?" The blonde asked while putting his arms on his legs, supporting him, he was still looking at his friend. Gohan pouted.

Since when? Since he first put his feet inside the school building a year ago… no, even before that. Like when he got to know his uncle, traveled in space and then when finally, his mother decided to make him act as the prince he should be. He put his elbows at the table and looked up, Sharpener looking over him with concern; Gohan was making a face he never saw before, it was something between pain and nostalgic, sadness and happiness.

Just what was his friend keeping a secret after all?

"I think they know about it because it's unusual here." Sharpener blinked as Gohan finally spoke up, his onyx eyes still looking up. "I mean, in Ox Kingdom it's normal for families to make these kind of marriage, being it to help the family or just because they have something in common; but here? It's rare that something like this happen."

Sharpener nodded, he understood the reason but there was also something that clicked inside his mind…

"Is that why you never confessed to Videl?" In truth he wanted to talk about the engagement with his friend, but the fact that it got him so upset that he barely talked about it made the blonde step back and change a little the subject. Gohan seemed to ponder his answer, but in the end, he nodded.

He nodded.

Gohan admitted that he likes Videl.

But now he is engaged.

Sharpener felt sorry for his friend.

"There's more to it but… yeah. That was one of the reasons, though I could swear that I wasn't going to be engaged…" And it was when he looked at his watch, his eyes widened. "SHIT! We lost one class! My mom will kill me!" He panicked, and Sharpener laughed.

"Stop being such a mommy boy! Come on, let's go to the mall. Running away once in a life time will not kill you." The blonde said while getting up, a hand stretched out to Gohan. "Come. I'll text the girls, so they can meet us up with our things."

Again, Gohan pondered. A lot of memories crossed his brain, all of them the times that he obeyed his mother's wishes. Not even once he had rebelled – turning super saiyan didn't count – and he made up his mind. He was going to run away this time, and he was going to do it with his best friend.

He wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

Erasa got Videl's attention by nudging her ribs, making the girl almost giggle in the middle of the class. With a scowl she looked at her friend, who showed her cellphone as an answer. There, she could see that Sharpener let a message.

 _Me and Gohan are skipping class. Grab our things and meet us at the mall after the boredom._

 _Cya._

Videl raised an eyebrow at her friend, did she read it right? Gohan skipping class? As if Erasa could read her thoughts she nodded with a smile.

"Today we will have a storm." Videl murmured and Erasa held back a laugh.

"At least we'll be able to talk alone before meeting them."

Videl nodded at her friend. She promised to be more open, and she would. Not that she was mentally prepared for that anyway…

When the class finally ended, the duo grabbed their bags, alongside with the two of their friends and headed out. Only to be interrupted by the teacher, as he asked where Gohan and Sharpener went. The girls exchanged worried looks and Erasa promptly told him a lie – something about Sharpener not feeling well and Gohan being kind to drop him home.

The teacher bought it up. They just couldn't believe it and the girls left the school between laughs; after all being a kind nerd was handful too! As Videl promised earlier, they stopped for an ice cream near the mall and talked about everything. The fighter told her best friend about how she found out her feelings, how her heart flipped and jumped every time that they were so close that their hands touched by accident, how she always found an unknown strength while fighting when he was around and watching her.

And then, how she felt that everything went downhill that day, when he had a _**date**_. Even when he said it wasn't one, his blush told them all they needed to know. It wasn't like he didn't saw it like that, but it was obvious that he at least thought that the girl was pretty. And that made Videl sad.

"Maybe he doesn't think it was a date? I mean, it's Gohan we're talking about here." Erasa said while taking a bit of her ice cream, while Videl frowned.

"I don't know. Either way it is in the past, or at least I thought it was, until today." Videl said while, with her spoon, poked the ice cream inside her cup. "I don't know why but… I feel like the girl he went on a date that day was Anna."

"Are you sure? I have the impression that they're just good friends." Erasa said while she finished her ice cream, looking up at her friend right after. "What gave you that idea?" Videl pondered before answering.

"Maybe it has something with the smell? I don't know." She then went ahead and finished her own ice cream.

"Smell? Where did that came from?" The blonde giggled, thinking that her friend was just finding strange reasons to be jealous – but deep inside she knew that Videl wouldn't do that.

"Didn't you smell it? It was something… kinda… sweet? I don't know, but it made me think of Gohan. And then… I saw that Anna was looking right at him at the same time as I was. Annnd there's that look he gave her when she was asking the principal to stay a lit bit longer…" Videl sighed, she hated these stupid feelings and hormones; it made her feel weak. Erasa frowned.

"I didn't feel any smell but that look yeah… I've never seen him do that before. But it wouldn't be the first time, as we know that he keeps a few things from us, you know?" She rested her back on the chair, thinking. "Maybe, around her, he doesn't have to hide anything? Since it seems their families know each other…" She crossed her arms, Videl mimicked her.

"Maybe… it makes sense but… I don't know. I hate to admit it but I'm jealous of her. Even if they don't like each other, she seems to know more of him than I do." And there she was, she said what angrier her the most.

Videl admitted that she had feelings for a boy, and that she even felt jealous of him when he was with another girl aside from her and Erasa. The blonde in front of her smiled softly at the fighter girl, in an understanding motion; she could relate to some extent as she also had feelings for someone close to them. Not much longer after that, her phone rang, another text of Sharpener showing up at her screen.

 _What are taking you two so long? We're hungry here (not that In Gohan's case that's new) …_

 _Just come already!_

Both giggled and decided to go to them, after all both shared what they wanted, and Videl deserved a time with her crush. And there's no doubt that she punched Erasa on the arm for that comment –in a playful way.

* * *

He was regretting it a lot, because of the hour. It was now night time; his mother was surely going to kill him. For some reason the four of them ended up in a night club, his time to go home way out of his reach by now, not to mention his cellphone. He didn't even remember where it was, all he could remember was a girl keeping it for him – maybe it was Erasa? He couldn't recall, the alcohol inside his body was really making an effect.

Gohan laughed at himself. If someone from his kingdom saw him like this, he'd be doomed for sure, as his mother would surely kill him. He looked over to Videl, who was as drunk as himself, but still beautiful. She had her hair loose now, red cheeks due the alcohol, and a big smile on her face. He too smiled at her, and he could swear that her blush intensified. The girl was by his side, and he couldn't help but reach her hand with one of his, and she looked up to him.

As he smiled, Videl's heartbeat increased. Due to his and Sharpener's absence at the classes, she and Erasa managed to talk about her feelings. She admitted her liking and preference for the boy, and her friend was happy for her, even with her logical jealous of Anna. She mentally put those thoughts aside, as Gohan said something that, even being close to him, she didn't understand.

"What?" She yelled, leaning closer, trying to hear his voice among the loud music and cheer of the people dancing at the dance floor.

He leaned closer. Their faces inches apart, and she bite her lower lip.

"I said that…" Gohan paused, trying to think if he should say it. The alcohol won. "You look beautiful today." He then looked straight into her eyes. His free hand, the one that wasn't now holding firmly her own, went to her face.

His touch made the girl close her eyes for a moment, to enjoy his fingers caressing her face skin. Even with a good amount of alcohol inside her body, she could still notice how different was the skin of his hands. It surely didn't feel like he was someone that only enjoyed studying, it felt like he used his hands for some harder work as well, but all that was interrupted when his voice came once again, rough near her ear.

"I really mean it. And it isn't only today…" He trailed off when her hands, she freed the one he was holding, went all the way up to the back of his neck. Gohan brought his face backwards, so he could see her more clearly.

And heck she was even prettier. He swallowed as Videl gathered all her courage to do something that he only had dreamed of. Slowly she pushed him down, until their lips meet. For a moment he was stunned, but then all restraints that he could still had, broke down. With his arms he embraced the girl, the kiss deepening while the duo went deaf to what was happening around them.

"Holy shit." Sharpener murmured to himself, and he thanked Kami for the loud sound. He had just got back from the bathroom and saw his two friends kissing. Gohan and Videl.

Kissing.

That was so _**not ending well**_. He looked around trying to find Erasa, he just couldn't let her see that at all! If word spread around, Gohan's fiancé would be mad, not to mention the press that would be all over the two. He just couldn't let that happen! And it took him not too much time to find his blonde friend, but he didn't have time to go to her as he heard something right at his side.

"Hey, isn't that Videl Satan? Who is the one she's kissing?" It was a girl right at his side, and Sharpener panicked; he almost had a heart attack as she grabbed her phone, positioned it and almost took a pick. Yes, almost.

Sharpener could be slow for a few things, but protecting his friends wasn't on that list.

"ISN'T THAT MR. SATAN?!" He yelled, pointing towards the opposite direction of his two _**still**_ kissing friends.

The whole night club yelled in joy – as people around him who heard it helped unconsciously to spread his lie –, turning and even running to see Mr. Satan; the lie worked! He did smile but ran to the duo as fast as he could, grabbed Gohan's shoulder and started to run away with his friend, leaving a stunned Videl behind. The prince didn't understand what happened, who was taking him away from Videl? From the kiss that he always wanted? He narrowed his eyes, the alcohol making thinking a bit too hard, and when he finally decided to do something, they stopped.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sharpener turned at him with a yell, making Gohan blink as he recognized his friend.

"Oh, it's you Sharp! I was thinking who was it that was…"

"GOHAN! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The blonde cut off his speech, hands motioning around in a crazy way, and Gohan blinked a few times; why were Sharpener calling him crazy?

"About…?" He was genuinely confused.

"Are you crazy for… _kissing_ Videl in a public place?" He whispered the kissing part, afraid that someone would hear it – hands now on the top of his head –; he just couldn't believe when he saw the biggest smile ever on his friend's face.

Gohan was utterly happy, he could say that much.

"Oh, you saw that eh?" He chuckled. "I didn't plan to do that either I just…"

"Kissed her in a public place where **anyone** could take a picture of you two!" He finished up, hands still dramatically on top of his head, eyes full of concern.

Gohan's smile faded slowly as he realized what Sharpener was saying, how deep that was to him. Pictures, the press, his kingdom, Anna, King Radra, war. He closed his eyes, hands on his face. He needed to sit down, and he did just that on the floor, while Sharpener got worried at his friend; he didn't think that he was going to be so down after talking about it. In fact, he didn't think too much into it at all since he just got worried for his friends. Gohan sighed.

"Did someone take a pic?" He asked with his head down, hands still hiding his face. Sharpener sat down at his side.

"I have no idea. I saw a girl trying to, but I did the 'Savior' Plan' to avoid their attention. It was when I grabbed you and ran away." The blonde was looking at his friend with concern… he could only imagine how Gohan's life was going to be with all the press surrounding them; Gohan wasn't used to it at all!

"Thank you Sharp… I shouldn't have… I messed it all up… Fuck…" The teen groaned, he couldn't believe in what he had done.

Not that he regretted it, he'd never! Kissing Videl? Best thing that ever happened to him in ages! But with that also came betrayal, even though he was just friends with Anna. There was no need to mention her father and kingdom… His hands slide from his face, and while looking up a sigh came out; and it was when he noticed that they were outside the club. When did that happen? Or better, could they go back inside? And then he felt it.

How could he not? It was such a murderous and angry aura that it was impossible for him not to take notice of it. In fact, he was surprised that he didn't feel it before. Gohan slowly got up, head turning into the very same direction that he was feeling the ominous energy; his action making Sharpener also get up and look to where his friend's eyes were wide and fixed. The prince' breath started to get irregular, as if he was anxious for something, really, bad to happen; and he almost jumped when he felt his friend's firmly hold on his shoulder, it was as if Sharpener was trying to comfort him even not knowing what was happening. A chill went down his spine, and he felt a bit of sweat go down the back of his neck, and he clenched his fists as he saw the car turning into the street corner near them; he held his breath as the car stopped after seeing them both standing there.

It was a big black car, all windows equally dark, it was actually pretty discrete, but it never really fooled Gohan. His heart went all the way to his throat as the door slowly opened and from there a woman get out. She had blonde hair, and even being night time – let's face it, it was already dawn – she wore sunglasses. He cursed under his breath, making Sharpener look at him, now with confused eyes; he knew that woman very well, and that blonde hair… she used it all the time when she wanted to not be recognized, what happened a lot after she took her place as the princes of Ox Kingdom. Gohan closed his eyes for a second as she stepped forward, followed by three men, all dressed in black – and even Sharpener could tell they were bodyguards. Gohan locked eyes with one of them for a brief moment, the one that was way behind the woman, and he knew – if that wasn't obvious by now – that he was officially doomed.

"A nightclub." She spoke, while stopping a few meters from him. "Not even a call and I end up finding you at a nightclub." She took a step ahead, and Gohan looked down in shame, or fear, he didn't know. "You could have warned me, at least."

Anyone seeing this would think that she was being utterly calm in front of the situation, but whoever knew the princess of the Ox Kingdom could say something way different: ChiChi was insanely angry. And of course, Gohan could feel it on her ki. Sharpener didn't know what to do, he could tell that this was his friend's mother, and by the way the black-haired teen was acting he knew that this wasn't a friendly talk as it seemed to be.

Sharpener felt bad. He was the one that convinced Gohan to rebel after all.

"I am sorry, mother." Gohan spoke in a low voice, eyes averting in various spots on the floor and never on her. ChiChi crossed her arms.

"Now you remember me? Funny thing." She put a finger on her lips. "You didn't answer any of my calls, and when I noticed you'd not pick it up… I tracked you down for the whole day." An evil smile came to her face as her son slowly raised his head towards her; Gohan's eyes were full of disbelief.

"You did what?" For a moment he forgot that he was talking to his mother, the princess; all he could think was how did she dare to track him down, he had no privacy now? Her knowing his whereabouts at the castle and kingdom was one thing but going to the extent of doing that?! "How dare you!" He yelled without even thinking twice, ki raising considerably. The alcohol way out of his system by now.

"No, how dare _**you**_ talk to me like this!" Her yell making her bodyguards take one step behind. "I am your mother and I demand respect, Son Gohan. Grab your things and get inside the car right now, or else I'll have to take you by force."

Gohan gritted his teeth as his fists clenched. He was really wondering if he should just obey his mother, or rebel at once this time. She just crossed a line that she surely shouldn't, as even Piccolo and Dende, two beings that can track everyone at Earth, didn't. He was about to tell her a huge and precise "NO." when the bodyguard at the back talked.

"Gohan, please." Both Gohan and Sharpener looked at him, the first with rage, he couldn't tell if his eyes didn't change color by now. "I know, but for now… please come with us." The prince averted his eyes, pondering.

"John, I…"

"I am terribly sorry for this, madam." Sharpener cut his friend midway, bowing deeply at ChiChi; person who got a little bit surprised at the action – she wasn't the only one. "Today… it was all my fault. I convinced Gohan to go out, as he was feeling a little bit sad. He didn't answer your calls because he didn't have his phone with him, as our friend tends to keep it for herself when we go out." Gohan looked at his friend as if he had grown another head; was Sharpener defending him?

"And… who are you, mister?" ChiChi asked with interest, her angry seemed to subside for a bit.

"Sharpener Pencil, madam." The blonde answered, still bowing. He didn't lift his head at all. "If you give us permission, we can go inside, get Gohan's phone, and then he'll be free to go." ChiChi seemed to ponder his _request_ and in the end, she smiled.

"John." She said looking back at the bodyguard, who bowed in respect. "Go with them. You have half an hour to come back, or I'll go in there." Now she faced her son and his friend. "I liked you, boy. Good manners are always a plus."

Gohan couldn't believe in what he just witnessed, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to not take the opportunity. Acting fast, by grabbing Sharpener's shoulder, they were in a blink right in front of the security man – one that they went by when the blonde grabbed his teenager friend earlier. The huge guy looked at them and seeing that they had the bracelets tickets let them enter, but that didn't happen for John. The bodyguard, who was already with a bad humor due to ChiChi's huff all day, frowned mad at the man. The nerve of this person for barring him from following the prince!

"Look here, man. I need to go inside, and I don't care if I have the _fucking_ bracelet or not! If you don't want to pick up a fight with me, get out of the way!" John yelled, making both Gohan and Sharpener look at him with widened eyes.

Sure, the prince always had John by his side, but he has never seen the guy so mad before. ' _I guess I did quite an impression today._ ' Gohan thought with a sweet drop. With a sigh he looked over to Sharpener and signaled that he could go search for Erasa first, he'd make John enter – who was already grabbing the poor security man by his black tie. He did a quick walk to the both, who were already arguing in a heat talk, making the people on the line look a little bit afraid of what was going to happen.

"Hey guys, stop this." Gohan said while grabbing John's hand that was holding the man. "Please just let him enter, we'll be out in a few minutes anyway." The prince finished with a smile. But he knew that sweet talk wasn't going to work now, since John had already messed up – who glared at Gohan.

"No way! Did you not see what he just did to me? And we have a line here, he can't just go inside like that!" The man complained, and the teenager sighed. He didn't want to say _**that,**_ but he was afraid that it may not be avoided now.

"Look, I know there is an order but…" He turned to John now. "You did bring the insignia, right? I don't have mine with me." The bodyguard ruffed, he knew the prince so well that he always walked around with the Royal Family insignia with him. He let go of the tie – yes, he was still holding it up – and got free of Gohan's hand as well; and then from inside his pocket he got a golden insignia and showed to the man in front of them.

The security guard looked at it and his eyes widened as he recognized the hat with horns encrusted on the golden insignia, and at the bottom the words "R.F. Ox Kindgom – B.G."( _ **Author's note: B.G. goes for Bodyguard, creative no?**_ ). He stared at it for a few seconds, and then his eyes went from the duo to the insignia a few times, just to make sure that what he was seeing was real. He couldn't say no after this.

"You see, we'll be right out I swear to you. Please, can he get inside with me?" Gohan smiled, that same easy Son smile, and the security man just nodded with enthusiasm a few times. He couldn't say no to the royal family! "Thank you! Oh, and please don't tell anyone about this? I'll reward you tomorrow." He finished with a wink and the man stood there, with nothing else to say. Or so he wished.

* * *

Videl was looking around, walking and avoiding some people that wanted a pic with her. The girl got tired at some point, and rested herself at a wall, looking around to make sure Gohan didn't go by her without her seeing him. It has been too long since she last saw the boy, as they forcefully parted the kiss they were sharing – which she was enjoying pretty much – by Sharpener. Yes, she knew it was her friend's fault, as she saw a muscular blonde guy pushing the poor Gohan away. She ruffed, as she also remembered people around talking about how they were tricked when someone yelled that Mr. Satan was around and he wasn't. It was obvious that her friend used the 'Savior' Plan' to avoid something, and the girl could only think that it was their kiss… but why? Did someone recognize her?

Maybe, as while she walked around she was indeed recognized by tons of people.

"Tsc." She let out the complaint, still looking around; this time with an annoyed face that scared away anyone who tried to get closer to her.

And then she saw the duo that she was looking for: Sharpener just walked inside with Gohan from the front door. With a new spirit she walked to them, but both boys looked back the way they just came from and Gohan let Sharpener alone; that was when the girl reached her friend.

"What's happening?" Asked the girl with arms crossed, while Sharpener looked at her like she just popped out of nowhere.

"Huh…" Was the smart answer she got, and Videl raised her eyebrows at him. "A lot happened and I'm not sure how to put it?" He tried, and then remembered why they got inside again, ignoring any sight of Videl wanting more info. "Did you see Erasa? We need to get Gohan's phone."

"She told me she was going to the bathroom. But I don't know if she's still there." Videl answered and looked over to Gohan.

For some reason the security man was asking for a picture with him. How did she know? The man was gesturing with his phone in hand.

Why would anyone ask for a picture with her classmate?

It took some time, but finally Gohan managed to get to them, without getting his picture taken; not to mention that he had a man with him. Videl frowned, as she never saw him before.

"I don't wish to enter any nightclub at Satan City again." John said with a serious tone, making Gohan laugh.

"But you'd enter one back home?" The prince smirked as his bodyguard just huffed and looked away. It was just so easy to tease him…

"Gohan." Videl made herself present, and said boy looked at her.

God it was hard to hold back, as when their eyes meet all he could remember was how soft her lips were…

"She said Erasa may still be at the bathroom. Let's go." Sharpener cut her off, trying to help Gohan – who actually thanked him mentally. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to her, but with John there… it'd be hard to explain.

And the bodyguard was indeed looking at her with suspicion. He could feel her ki acting strange as Gohan was by her side, and the prince was a little odd too.

"Go with him, John, I'll wait here. Maybe Erasa also want to go out for a bit."

"I'll be watching you." John said as a warning and after Gohan nodded, both him and Sharpener walked away.

Videl and himself stood there in a comfortable, or maybe not, silence. She kept balancing herself between her feet, trying to find something to say, and he was just watching her. It wasn't like he could just turn to her and say, ' _Hey we need to forget what happened'_ , for obvious reasons, but he also couldn't just ignore the fact that they broke a barrier that existed inside their friendship. They couldn't go back to normal… and Gohan was bashing himself for not noticing it before.

What could he do now?

And then, he felt her hand holding his, it was a shy touch, as if she was afraid that he'd run, or back away. When he looked at her he feared that he'd not be able to do anything to put her away from him. She bit her lower lip once their eyes meet; she didn't know why she was so eager to kiss him again, all she knew was that she craved for it; and you can call her crazy, but the unusual gray tone on his eyes told her that he too wanted it.

He squeezed her hand, to assure her that he understood what she wanted, and for a moment – as it happened before – he forgot about everything around him. All Gohan could, and would, focus on was right in front of him. He leaned forward, getting so close that he could smell her sweet essence, and when they were an inch away from each other…

He took a deep breath. He **had** to hold back, not only for being in a public space, but also because he had to protect her, his fiancé and his kingdom.

His own feelings weren't important at the moment.

So, he backed away, and let go of her hand. Videl opened her eyes just to see the boy looking around the place. What happened? She was about to ask him, when they spotted the trio coming to them. Sharpener and John had find Erasa, making Gohan look at his watch.

"We did it in 15 minutes. I guess she'll not be angry." The prince said, mostly to his bodyguard who looked at him with disbelief.

"Yeah about getting back your phone! Not about you running away like some rebel!" John yelled back, but Gohan only shrugged; after all that damage had already been done – just don't think that he wasn't scared of the consequences of his acts.

"I know. And I'm sure that I'll feel her rage the moment I step inside the car." He shot a fast glance to Videl, but she wasn't looking at him, instead she was looking at the floor with a little bit of sadness inside her blue orbs. "We should go. Thanks for the good time guys." Gohan smiled. "I hope this is not the last time we see each other."

Sharpener's eyes filled with concern at this point. After meeting Gohan's mother he understood why his friend was so obedient to her demands; she scared the hell out of him earlier – both of them. And that was exactly why he decided to go with him outside, also because he felt that he owned his friend's mother a feedback; she did let him go back inside because of his plea. That was another reason as to why the trio asked the girls to stay behind in the meantime; what came accompanied by arguments against it. They surely wanted to get to know Gohan's mother too, but with the glare the person named John gave them, they got quiet.

Even Videl got quiet and that was a new thing.

Although, being the stubborn girls that they always were, Erasa and Videl walked sneakily behind the trio and got to see the scene in front of them. There were as many bodyguards as when only Videl needed them to get out of her house. They always suspected Gohan to be quite rich, since the car he used every day showed them this much, but his friends didn't really think it was to that extent… after all the limousine they were seeing was as expensive as Mr. Satan's ones. There was also no need to say how their friend was submissive to his mother. Even Sharpener was bowing down to her, tanking the woman for letting them both go grab his belongings.

For their surprise, Gohan used his car capsule, so he could get their bags and give them to Sharpener; a sad smile of the black-haired teen adorned his handsome face, and Videl found her heart ache. Why was she feeling that maybe, just maybe, they'd be apart for a long period of time once he entered that limousine?

She was delusional, wasn't she?

 **-x-**

 **That's it! I hope you guys liked it, and I'll really try to update faster. I'm just so busy, and having almost no sleep, but I'll really try to write more. See you guys in the next update!**


End file.
